


A Royal Affair

by scatterthestars



Category: Glee
Genre: Barebacking, Blowjobs, Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, prince!Blaine, royalty!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 02:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12596020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatterthestars/pseuds/scatterthestars
Summary: Leaving with Blaine was just the beginning.  Now, Kurt must face a king and queen who do not approve of him in a place he doesn't know.  But life is  made easier with the friends he makes, and the chance of happily ever after he may get.





	A Royal Affair

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow up to [Some Day My Prince Will Come](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6744604). I started writing this almost immediately after I finished SMPWC. It took some time to finish, but that was because I didn't want to put out that I didn't like. So, I hope you enjoy this second part to Kurt and Blaine's story.

The sound of the horse's hooves clomping down the walkway goes silent when everyone stops.  There's a momentary silence that is quickly broken by Blaine ordering his men to return the horses to the stable.

Leg thrown over the saddle, Kurt jumps off the horse as Blaine holds his waist.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm tired," Kurt answers with a small smile.

It seems they've been riding for much longer than the week they actually did.  The riding seemed never-ending.  But with each step the horse took, a peace overtook and settled in Kurt knowing he was putting more and more distance between him and the man he was running from.  A shudder would run through him when he thought about the prince discovering him gone.  But at the same time his heart would ache at the thought of what Ms. Scott would be enduring because of him.  The thought of the prince taking out his wrath on his innocent servants, and especially Ms. Scott, because of him had him feeling guilty.  It's his fault.  He's the reason they are more than likely being treated horribly.

Whenever he would voice this to Blaine, late at night when they would stop to rest, Blaine would remind him had he stayed the only person that would be treated horribly would have been him.  It was supposed to ease his worries, and it did a little, but he was still riddled with guilt.  That's something he isn't sure will ever disappear.  Not with knowing how the prince can be.

Kurt would often find himself wishing there was something more he could have done for those he left.

"After we meet with my parents we'll rest a few hours."

Blaine's words are supposed to calm Kurt.  But they do the exact opposite.  The thought of meeting Blaine's parents, the king and queen, has his heart racing.  Fear overtakes him as if he's a criminal and was just told he's walking to his death.  It feels much like it.  And just like a criminal, the urge to try and break free of his terrifying fate is strong.

Suddenly, he realizes he can't do this.  He can't walk into that palace, walk before the king and queen, and be judged and scrutinized.  Be looked down upon because of his position.

Blaine sees the fear that overtakes Kurt.  "There's no reason to be afraid, Kurt."  He gently takes Kurt's face in his hands.

Kurt lets out a small snort.  "No reason for you.  To you they are your mother and father.  To me they are the king and queen.  Plus, I look horrible in these clothes.  I am dirty and look-"

Blaine cuts Kurt off by doing the one thing that will quiet him: he kisses him.

The kiss is effective.  Kurt goes quiet and momentarily forgets his problems.  Blaine's lips on him are soft but determined.  They create the embers of heat low in his belly.

When he pulls away, Kurt is somewhat breathless, and wanting Blaine.

"Come, Kurt.  Everything will be fine.  Do not worry yourself too much."

Blaine's words combined with his hand on his waist somehow eases and calms Kurt.  It's not enough, though, to erase all his worry.

With his hand in Blaine's, it's with a mixture of nervousness and a racing heart he walks into the palace to meet the king and queen.

From what he sees of the inside of the palace as they walk, it's easy to see it's beautiful.  Wide, open rooms with high ceilings and tall windows are all Kurt manages to see as they pass.  Every once in awhile he catches glimpses of beautiful furniture.  A gasp falls from his lips when he catches a quick glimpse of a gorgeous wooden fortepiano, the sight of which brings back a memory he long forgot.

_ Long, beautiful fingers brush over keys.  A smile spreads across Kurt's face at the soft, melodious sound that rings out.  It's unlike anything he's ever heard before. _

_ He never knew something so beautiful could exist in such a way.  Could be created with simple touches. _

_ "Again, Momma," he says, hope filtering into his small voice.  He wants to hear his mom make that music for the rest of his life. _

_ "I would love to, my love."  A delicate hand that just created the most beautiful music cradles the side of his face.  "But I must be getting back to the kitchen before I get in trouble." _

_ Kurt frowns.  Then, a thought occurs to him that lights up his face.  "I play, Momma," he says. _

_ The smile he gets in return to that request has Kurt pleased he could make his mother so happy. _

_ "Another time, Kurt."  She stands and lifts Kurt up in her arms.  "When there's no chance of us getting in trouble, I will teach you."  A kiss is pressed to the top of Kurt's head.  And in a soft voice filled with love, she says, "I'll teach you something he taught me." _

Tears spring to Kurt's eyes at the memory.  Not much older than five or six, he still recalls how beautiful his mother played for him.

The memory breaks his heart when he thinks about it.  It has him desperately missing his mother; has him wishing she could see where he is now.

Rapidly blinking back his tears, it would be silly of him to be crying when he meets the king and queen.  They will already look at him weird.  No need to give more of a reason to do so.

As they continue down the halls, often passing people who give them looks as they quickly pass, Kurt wonders if Blaine would mind giving him a tour of the place he will be living at from now on.

That thought strikes Kurt like an unexpected slap to the face.  It has his breath coming up short, and surprise overtaking him.  He almost asks to stop to breathe.  To gather himself.

Yes, he thought of it the past week.  But it's being here in this gorgeous, huge palace does it really hit him that this is his new home.  He will be living here with Blaine.  The thought of which is crazy to him when he considers his life less than a few months before.

Kurt never imagined his life in this kind of way.  To dream of such things was silly and crazy when he was a kitchen boy.  It was safer to go on living like he knew.  To leave fantasies of grandeur to the dreams he had when sleeping.  That way he never wished for something that would leave him heartbroken when it didn't come.

But all that changed with Blaine.  Blaine came and gave him everything he never let himself wish for.  It was easily handed over to him, like a present he never expected.

It may be unexpected, but Kurt will cherish and appreciate it greatly.

"This place is lovely, Blaine," Kurt comments, awe in his voice.  "Lovely and big."

"Do not worry.  I will show you around another time."  Blaine squeezes his hand.

"I think I might get lost in here no matter how well you show me around."  There's laughter in Kurt's voice.  He looks up at the beautifully detailed ceiling.  From masterful paintings of skies, to the stunning crystal chandeliers.

It's not just the ceilings that catch his eye, it seems as if every inch of the palace is beautifully decorated.  Kurt often finds himself not knowing where to look first.

This place makes the prince's home seem like a commoner's home in comparison.

"After some time you'll know this place well," Blaine replies.

After several more seconds of walking, they come to stop in front of a young girl around Kurt's age.  Based on what she wears, a simple gray dress with a white apron, dark brown hair peaking out from under a plain white cap, Kurt easily guesses she's a maid of some sort.

"Your Highness."  The young girl bows.  "It's wonderful to finally have you home.  The king and queen wait for you in the parlor."

"Thank you, Adelaide."  Kurt smiles at Blaine knowing her name, something that does not surprise him.  "Will you have a hot bath prepared in my room waiting for me."

"Yes, Your Highness.  Will that be all?"

"Yes."

Adelaide bows once more.

Kurt catches the glance from Adelaide before she walks away.  It's not a judging, mean look.  It's more one of curiosity and surprise.

He wasn't expected.  Blaine was to return with the prince, not him.  Not a commoner no one has ever heard of.

Kurt knows from now on he will be looked at like that.  He'll be the stranger no one knows.  People will be curious as to how he won over Blaine.  How he made a prince fall for him.  They'll look at him like he's a cheap whore who seduced and tricked Blaine into what he feels.

It won't be easy to ignore the looks and comments.  But he will try his best.  Because those people will not be worth his time.

"Breathe, Kurt," Blaine whispers into his ear.

Breathe.  In.  Out.  In.  Out.

It seems so simple, but it's the most difficult thing for Kurt at the moment.  The knowledge that he'll be seeing the king and queen soon makes him somewhat frantic.  Scared.  To calm himself, Kurt tells himself he can do this.  That this is nothing to be too scared over.  That Blaine will be by his side.

A look at Blaine brings a smile to his face.

Blaine looks at him and returns the smile.  "Are you ready to meet my father and mother?"

Even though there's a big part of him that screams no, Kurt ignores that and nods his head in reply.

Before they step into the room, Blaine brushes a quick kiss to Kurt's lips that leave them tingling.

The parlor is spacious.  It's the first thing Kurt notices when Blaine opens the door and they step inside.  The next thing he takes notice of is the sizable fireplace where the king and queen stand silently conversing with each other, not yet noticing them.  

Tall windows let in sunlight that spills over a chaise lounger and sets of chairs throughout the room.

Blaine loudly clears his throat to gain his parent's attention.  Kurt sees as they turn to look at him.  Eyes go wide with happiness as smiles break out on their faces at the sight of their son.

"Blaine!  My son has returned!" the king booms in excitement.  He walks over to Blaine with his arms open for an embrace.

As he gets closer, it's easy to see where Blaine gets his looks from.  With just a single look between the two men, it's easy to see they are father and son.

"Hello, Father."

It's only when the king pulls Blaine into a tight embrace does he finally notice Kurt.  The smile on his face falls a little as curiosity takes over his eyes as he looks over Kurt.

The king's eyes looking him up and down, silently judging, has Kurt wanting to hide.  He wants to hide behind Blaine.  He wants to hide from the oncoming judgement that will soon to be directed at him.

"Blaine, who have you brought with you?" the king asks as he takes a step back.

"Mother, Father," Blaine takes Kurt's hand back in his once again, a proud smile spreads across his face, "this is Kurt, my husband."

Hearing the word husband come out of Blaine's mouth when he refers to him makes Kurt's heart race.  It's only been two days since they secretly got married, and it's already been the best two days of his life.  Sometimes as he rode beside Blaine, he would think that this couldn't be real.  That he would wake back in that room with the prince there.  But all Blaine would need to do was look his way and smile, and he knew this was real.  That this was his life now.  A life of love and happiness, and peace.

On the king's face, though, anger immediately overtakes his happiness.

"Husband?"  Even though it seems as though he tries, outrage still fills the king's voice with that one word.  He speaks it like it's a dirty, vile thing he wants nothing to do with.

"Yes, Father," Blaine tells him.  He wraps an arm around Kurt's waist and pulls him into his side.  "My husband."

"When did this happen?"

"Two days ago, Father."

That answer only seems to anger the king further as he turns away from both of them.  Kurt looks to Blaine and sees he's worried.  That makes his own worry grow and take over.

The king suddenly turns back around.  A look of concern on his face.  "Did he trick you?" he asks, a spark of hope to his voice and eyes.  "Did he force you into this union?"

As much as that accusation angers Kurt, he looks to Blaine to see it angers him further.

"No."  Blaine's voice is sharp and strong.  There's a hint of anger to it.  "I married Kurt willingly.  I wanted to marry him."

"Wanted!" the king shouts so loud Kurt is sure everyone in the palace heard.  He even finds himself slightly flinching away.  "Wanted," the king repeats in a calmer voice this time.  "You think you are allowed to do what you want?  You are a prince!  A prince with duties!"

"I know that, Father."  There's a hint of guilt to Blaine's voice.  "But I could not bring myself to care about my duties when I chose to marry Kurt."

A scowl overtakes the king's face upon hearing his son's words.  "Not care about your duties.  All you should care about is your duties!"

"I do.  But I care about Kurt more.  I married him.  Why can you not accept that?"

"Because he is a commoner!"  The king bellows in anger.

"He is my husband!"  The way Blaine stands up against his father for him has Kurt falling a little more in love.  To stand up to his father, one who is the king, takes strength and courage.  Both of which Kurt knew Blaine already had.  He just didn't know how much.  He gives a gentle squeeze to Blaine's hand to show he's here, and that he's proud of him.

"Blaine."  Blaine's mother's soft, calm voice breaks through the loud, angry voices.  "Why would you do this?"

Blaine looks from his father to his mother, who stands a couple steps behind the king.  Kurt sees Blaine's face soften before he speaks.  "I love him, Mother."

"You love him."  The queen lets out a small scoff, as if that's the most ridiculous thing she's heard in some time.  If he wasn't terrified of getting in trouble, Kurt would say something to her.  Tell her that she shouldn't make such noises, wear such a look of disdain when she has no idea what they feel for each other.  "You're young, Blaine.  What do you know of love?"

"More than you, Mother."

Without having to ask, Kurt knows what Blaine meant by his words.  He recalls Blaine's words from two nights ago.  How he told him he was happy to marry for love, unlike his parents.  How a marriage of convenience was something he didn't want; something he dreaded.  Never did he want to be used as a pawn to further his parent's ambitions.

That's why Kurt knows Blaine's words sting.  He sees it in the look of brief hurt that flashes in the queen's eyes.  But it's gone as quickly as it came, like a breath.

"You watch your tongue, boy!"  Anger surges in the king.  It's clear in the way his eyes go hard.  "Or I will have you punished!"

Kurt sees the king ball his hands into fists at his side.  Worry courses in him that the king will suddenly strike Blaine in some way.

"Punished."  Blaine says the word with a small laugh.  "What will you do to me this time, Father?  Have me whipped like some criminal for everyone to see?"

"Yes!"

Kurt's heart aches at the thought of what Blaine has endured from his father before this.  Then he has to suppress the urge to reach out and strike the king.  To yell at him for being so horrible to someone so wonderful.

He resists the urge to gather Blaine into his arms and hold him while whispering words of love.

"Blaine, don't speak of such things," the queen says, sounding frightened. She goes up to the king and whispers a few words into his ear.  He grunts and turns away from them.

When she comes to stand in front of them, it's then that Kurt really takes her in.  With hair the color Blaine's hanging down past her shoulders in soft waves, half of it pinned back, soft features, and a gorgeous red gown to show off her small frame, she is beautiful.  There's no way to deny that.  But along with the beauty Kurt sees, there is intimidation.  She stands and composes herself as if she knows she's better than anyone around her.  That she has power.  Even now as she looks down at him.

"You went behind your father's back," she says.

"I know."

"You know we can't accept this union."

Kurt feels his chest tighten with fear at the queen's words.  What does that mean?  What will they do?  Will they force Blaine and him apart?

"Why?"

"Because he did not give his blessing," the queen replies.

Blaine's hand in Kurt's squeezes tight.  That small gesture is enough to let Kurt know Blaine is nervous.  "Then give it," he says.  Kurt hears the slight tremble to his voice.

"I won't.  Not after," the king replies.

At those words Kurt feels his heart drop to his stomach.  What does that mean?  Will their marriage be voided; be quickly disavowed and ended like it never happened?

"Blaine."  Kurt's voice is small and filled with fear.  He fears being forced away from Blaine.  He can't have that.  Can't leave the one thing that is best in his life.

"Don't be troubled, Kurt."  Blaine brushes a kiss to the corner of Kurt's mouth.  Pulls him closer to his side.  "Nothing will happen to you.  I promise."

The way Blaine speaks the words calms and assures Kurt.  If something should happen to him, if he was forced to leave, somehow he knows Blaine would be right by his side.

"You truly love him?" the king asks, the anger in his voice and eyes somewhat gone.  But still burns there like the embers of a fire ready to be stoked back to full force.

Blaine stands up tall.  "I do, Father."

The king paces back and forth in front of Kurt and Blaine a few times before he comes to a stop and faces them.  "How many people know of this union?"

"Four, Father.  Kurt, myself, Richard, and the priest."

"Good."  That single word terrifies Kurt.  Why is that good?  Does less people knowing mean they can dispense of the marriage without any fallout from everybody?  Can they act like it never happened, like a quick snowfall, and try to get rid of all evidence that suggests it occurred?  The thought terrifies Kurt.  It may be only two days he's been married to Blaine, but it's been enough that he knows this is what he wants forever. He wants to spend the rest of his life at Blaine's side as his husband.

"What do you want, Father?  Do you want to act like it never happened?  Make Kurt leave?  Know if you do, I will leave with him."  Blaine's voice is steady and sure as he speaks.  The tone of his voice suggests nothing and no one will change his mind of this.

"Blaine."  The queen's voice comes out small and pained.

Kurt looks to her when Blaine does.  There's worry in her eyes.  It's a mother's worry over her child.  Kurt remembers his mother looking at him with that same look.  He even remembers Ms. Scott looking at him that way.  It's a look that says she will do anything to protect her child.

"I'm sorry, Mother," Blaine apologizes.  "But I love him.  Wherever he is, I will be with him."

The queen's eyes go from Blaine to Kurt.  A strong shiver runs through Kurt at the look in her eyes when she looks at him.  The same hazel eyes as Blaine's stare at him like he's the unexpected complication she wants to be rid of as quickly as possible.  A bug she wishes to squish under her heel.  That one look lets Kurt know along with the king, he is not on the queen's good graces.  To them he's the sneaky fox who has the innocent lamb's neck in the grip of its mouth.  Ready to come in and ruin Blaine.

"You would throw everything away for him?"  The king sneers as he looks at Kurt.

"Yes."  There's an edge to Blaine's voice.  "He is worth everything to me."

Kurt's heart soars at Blaine's words.  It's something he already knew, but delights in hearing.

"Even the crown?" the king says.

"Yes, Father," Blaine says in a sure, but slightly annoyed, voice.  "Though you know I will never be king.  Not with Cooper next in line."

"Yes, your brother will rule.  He, unlike yourself, has done his duty.  He is to marry Princess Charlotte in a few month's time."

Kurt goes still at the word brother.  Everything spoken after that he doesn't hear.

Blaine has a brother?  An older brother based on the king's words.  Why did he never mention him?

Before he puts too much thought into it, Kurt focuses back on what is being said.

"Yes.  But if you had married Prince-"

"No."  Blaine shakes his head, not the least bit concerned he interrupted his father.  "He is deplorable.  Even if I were to be king, it would not be with him at my side."

Kurt need not ask to know Blaine is talking about the prince they just escaped from.

"Please, Father," Blaine pleads in a soft, desperate voice and takes a step closer to him.  "Give us your blessing.  It's all I ask."

Heart racing, Kurt looks from Blaine to the king and back again.  Their future rests on what the king's response will be.  It makes him sick with worry.

"I will give it some thought," the king replies.  "Until my answer no one is to know of this union.  Understood?"

"Yes, Father."

"Leave us now!"

Kurt moves to bow as he should, but finds himself pulled away before he can attempt to.  He follows Blaine's hasty steps out of the room and down the corridor.  It seems he is eager to be away from his parents as him.

There's a crease of worry and hurt and anger in Blaine's brow.  And Kurt hates seeing that.  Hates seeing his husband unhappy.

"I'm sorry, Blaine," Kurt says in a small, guilt ridden voice.

Blaine suddenly stops and faces Kurt.  There's uncertainty on his face.  "Why are you apologizing, Kurt?"

Kurt glances into Blaine's honey colored eyes before quickly looking down, afraid of what Blaine will think of him when he realizes what happened is all his fault.

"This is my fault.  If it was not for me, none of this would have happened.  Your parents would not be angry at you."

"Look at me, Kurt."  Blaine tips Kurt's head up so he's once again staring into eyes he loves.  In them, he sees no criticism or judgement, or any of his anger directed at him.  "Do not blame yourself.  You did absolutely nothing wrong.  My parents-"

"Distrust and hate me," Kurt interrupts.

Blaine lets out a heavy sigh.  "They do not know you yet.  They do not believe what I feel for you."

"Yes.  Because they believe I seduced you into this marriage.  They think you do not truly love me."  The last part hurts to even think.  But Kurt holds no fear over it not being true.  All he needs to do is look into Blaine's eyes and he sees the love that fills them when he looks his way.

"You know that is not true, Kurt?"

"I do."

Blaine leans close so their lips are a breath apart.  "You know I love you."

Kurt's heart flutters in his chest.  Blaine has yet to kiss him and heat floods him.  "I do," he replies in a quiet voice.

"I love you, Kurt," Blaine breathes against Kurt's lips.  "I love with everything I am and have.  I love knowing you are mine.  No matter what should happen, I will be with you.  I promise that."

A smile spreads across Kurt's face.  "I love you, too."

The brush of lips against his reminds Kurt of barely skimming his fingers over the top of water.  It's not much.  But it's still enough to cause an effect; a small ripple.  Which happens with him.  A small, but sharp, tremble runs through him.  It has him craving more; craving lips roughly pressed against his, and brushed over every inch of him as he takes Blaine into his body.

He makes a groan of protest when Blaine pulls away.

A grin spreads across Blaine's face. "As much as I would love to ravish you," he brushes a thumb over Kurt's wet lower lip, "we cannot here."

At those words, Kurt takes a look around.  A blush stains his cheeks when he notices a small group of people walking their way.  Along with the blush, a sense of fear overtakes him.

Those people saw Blaine and him.  They will tell others, and soon everyone will know of Prince Blaine and his new lover.

"I'm sorry, Blaine."

"Why are you apologizing now?"

"They saw us.  They will tell others," Kurt replies.

"Kurt," Blaine says in a soft voice, no trace of anger.  A proud smile graces his face.  "I'm not upset, or worried, if others saw us.  I want them to.  I want everyone to know you are mine."  He leans in close and whispers into Kurt's ear his next words.  "I may not be able to let everyone know you are my husband.  But everyone will know you belong to me."

Kurt moans when Blaine roughly kisses him.  Lips move against his with longing and determination.  Desire burns in him.  He wants Blaine.

When voices reach his ear, Kurt breaks the kiss and sees the people talking as they look their way.  He hides his face in the slope of Blaine's neck.

Blaine's chuckle is soft near his ear.  "No need to be embarrassed, Kurt."

Kurt pulls away and looks at Blaine.  "Never have I done such a thing where others can see."

"Well, now that I can do such things with you for others to see, I will be doing them as often as I please."

Kurt's heart jumps with excitement.  Now that they're here in Blaine's kingdom, things are different.  No longer will they have to hide their love.  They can show it out in the open for everyone to see.  It's freeing and wonderful.

Blaine grabs Kurt's chin between his thumb and forefinger and lightly kisses him.  "Let's go relax."

Kurt smiles against Blaine's lips.  "Let's."

Blaine's room is big and gorgeous.  Styled in a gentle blue.  Windows let in warm sunlight.  The giant bed that sits against one wall across from the fireplace draws Kurt's attention.  A blush stains his cheeks when he thinks of what they'll be doing in that bed soon.  Desire twists in his belly.

Adelaide stands when they enter the room.  She bows.  "Your Highness, I am almost finished," she says.

Blaine smiles and nods his head.  "Go ahead and finish."

Kurt watches as Adelaide pours a scented oil into the water.  The smell of roses reaches his nose.  It has him thinking of the prince's gardens and the night he met Blaine.  That moment still makes his heart race in his chest.

He can't believe how that small moment, that one encounter, changed everything for him.

Adelaide stands when she is finished.  "Your Highness, your bath is ready."

"Thank you, Adelaide.  I do not wish to be disturbed before dinner.  You may leave us now."

Adelaide bows and quickly exits the room.

Without being told, Kurt starts to undress as he watches Blaine do the same.  It feels amazing to get out of his dirty, unpleasant clothes.

Hand slipping into Blaine's when he holds it out, he carefully steps into the tub.  He sits down between Blaine's legs and rests back against his chest.

The hot water is soothing and comforting on his body that is tired and sore after riding for a full week.

"This is wonderful."  Kurt softly sighs as he further settles back against Blaine.

"It is," Blaine agrees.  He lazily strokes his fingers over Kurt's belly.

Kurt quietly hums and rests his head back against Blaine's shoulder.  He turns his head and looks out the window.

Even though wonderful, it doesn't stop his mind from wandering and thinking thoughts that scare and terrify him.  They make his heart ache, and cause him unease.

Blaine must sense this since he holds him closer, and quietly whispers into his ear.  "What's wrong, love?"

Kurt softly sighs.  When he speaks, it's in a small, somewhat scared voice.  "Your parents will find a way to force me away.  To tear us apart."

"I will not let that happen," Blaine softly replies with a confidence that eases Kurt some.  "I will make sure you stay here with me.  And should it happen, I will go with you as I told my parents."

Once again, Kurt finds himself trusting Blaine.  He turns his head to him.  A smile gracing his lips.  "Why are you so wonderful to me?"

Blaine strokes a thumb over Kurt's cheek.  "Because I love you.  And I want nothing more than to see you happy."

"What of you?"

"Making you happy, having you in my arms, being able to love you makes me happy."

Lips press to his in a tender, soft kiss.  Blaine's thumb strokes over his cheek as he gently thrusts his tongue into his mouth.  It draws a soft moan from him.

"I want to take you so bad, Kurt," Blaine whispers against his lips, want thick in his voice.

Heat floods Kurt's body at Blaine's words as if he stepped through fire.  He wants that too.  Will always want that.

"Then take me," he whispers in reply.  He tentatively rocks his backside against Blaine's cock that is hard against him.

Blaine lets out a soft groan.  "Not yet, love.  Let us enjoy our bath a bit longer."

As much as he wants Blaine to carry him to bed, Kurt sees no problem with spending longer in the soothing bath.

As he lies in the tub, head resting back on Blaine's shoulder, he feels his eyes grow heavy.  Sleep the past week wasn't easy.  Not with the worry and fear he carried.  He feared the prince would find them and take him back.  Even with Blaine close, and then surrounded by his men, the fear still gripped him tight.  He felt like a criminal at a hanging post with a noose around his neck, afraid the safety of the floor beneath his feet would fall away at any moment.

Now, though, in the safety of Blaine's arms, and in his kingdom with the protection of his soldiers, a peacefulness takes ahold he hasn't felt in years.  In no time, he finds himself falling asleep.

For the first time in a week, the dream he has is not filled with terror. He sleeps with no kind of trouble.

When Kurt opens his eyes some time later, he wonders how long he slept.  He knows it wasn't for long because the water is only now warm.

The sensation that woke him, that minuscule thrum of heat and desire that courses through him, grows stronger and stronger with every breath he takes.

As he wakes more and more, fully comes to himself, Kurt realizes what it is.  What is causing what he feels.  It's Blaine's fingers barely brushing along his already hard cock.

Head tilted back a small moan escapes him.  He starts to rock his hips up for more.

"Sorry I woke you," Blaine whispers against the side of his neck where he kisses him.

Even though he says that, Kurt hears the smile in Blaine's voice that says he's not sorry at all.

"Mmhm."

"Should I continue?"

"Yes."  Kurt's voice comes out high and desperate.  He parts his legs as wide as they can go.  Knees press against the sides of the tub.

Fingers travel down and tease at his hole.  A jolt of arousal mixes with his want.  It has him pressing down against Blaine's fingers.  Blaine does nothing but slowly trace his fingers around his hole.

"Do you know how difficult it was for me to see you each day and not be able to touch you the way I wanted?"

"Yes."  Kurt does know.  And it's been just as difficult for him to be so close to Blaine every day and night and not be able to do anything.

They didn't touch each other how they wanted to not because they couldn't, but because they didn't want to do anything with the other men around to hear.  Plus, it was smarter to be safe in case anything should have occurred.

But now they are safe and alone, and with some time before dinner.

"I miss you, Blaine."  Kurt minutely cants his hips up.  "Please..."

Blaine takes pity on him.  He takes his hand out of the tub and dips his fingers in the oil for the bath, reaches back in and slowly presses into Kurt with one finger.

Kurt softly gasps and moans.  This is what he's wanted for days.  And to finally experience it has him sighing with relief.  It's as if he's been under water and has broken the surface and can breathe properly again.

There's a slight burn.  But it's nothing he can't handle now.

Hands clutch the edges of the tub as he rocks his hips down on the finger Blaine pleases him with.

"You feel so wonderful, Kurt."  With his free hand, Blaine teases at one of Kurt's nipples.

"Blaine..."  Kurt drops his head back and whimpers.  He rocks his hips, feels Blaine's cock drag against his backside.  The feel of it thick and hard against him causes him to tremble with want.  Lust and desire coil in his belly like a wound rope about to snap.

Desperate for more, he drapes his leg over the side of the tub and brings it up.  Being so open makes it easier for him to take all of Blaine's finger inside him.

His cock is so hard that he's sure a single touch from Blaine would cause his undoing.

But before he can ask for that, Blaine pulls his hand away from him.  He feels empty.  And strung tight.  Like a bubble about to burst but is unable to.

"No..." he softly whines.  He reaches for Blaine's to put back where he wants it.

Blaine softly chuckles in his ear.  "Not yet, Kurt."

Kurt sighs into the kiss Blaine gives him after he turns his head to look at him.  A small tremble runs through him when Blaine tentatively thrusts his tongue into his mouth.

As they kiss, as tongues gently massage against each other, Kurt carefully turns his body and lies against Blaine.  He wraps his legs around Blaine's waist when he sits up.  The water starts to softly lap around them as he begins to rock his hips.  Pleasure tingles in his body.

"I want to have your cock inside me."

Blaine groans.  "What else?"

Kurt grins.  "I want you to fuck me until all I will know is the pleasure you give me."

"That sounds wonderful."

Fully intent on that happening, Kurt stands and steps out of the tub.  Water trickles down his skin.  A slight shiver wracks his body from leaving the hot water, and from the desired filled look Blaine gives him.

"Are you finished with the bath?"  Instead of standing and joining Kurt, Blaine stays in the tub.  A grin spreads across his face as he looks over Kurt's naked, wet body.

"Yes."  Kurt does nothing to cover himself.  He knows how much Blaine loves to see him.  Especially now, where he's flushed and wanting him.  "Will you join me?"

Blaine sits back in the tub.  "I think I will enjoy this a bit longer."

Kurt just smiles.  As much as he wants Blaine to climb out of the tub and take him to bed, he can wait a few minutes more.

He grabs a sheet and wraps it around his wet body to dry off.  Arms to his chest and holding the sheet closed around himself, he finds himself walking around the spacious room taking in everything.  It's more grand than any room in the prince's palace.  More beautiful.

He comes to a stop in front of the fireplace, the warmth of the fire wonderful against his cool body.

As he stands there, he finds his thoughts drifting to his mother.  He wonders what she would say about all this if she were still here.

Behind him, Kurt hears the sound of Blaine stepping out of the tub.  But he doesn't turn around.  Not even when he hears him walking over.

Hands rest at his hips as Blaine presses close to him from behind.  Lips brush the back of his neck.  It sends heat shooting through him as if he passed through the flames in front of him.

"Let me see you, Kurt."

A strong shiver runs through Kurt at Blaine's words.

Without a moment's thought he drops his arms.  Lets go of the sheet so it ends up pooled around his feet.

Blaine skims his hand down Kurt's body.  Fingers slowly glide over warm, damp skin.  The tendrils of want in him grow with each touch to the point it feels as if it consumes him.

"Please, Blaine," he softly begs.

Kurt goes when Blaine turns him to face him.  A strong mouth finds his in a soft, desperate kiss.  He presses his naked body flush to Blaine's naked body as they kiss.  Walked backwards, he comes to a stop when his back hits something.  It's hard but soft against his back.  It's only when Blaine starts to kiss his way down his body that he turns his head and sees that Blaine has pressed him up against the fireplace.  He can feel the heat of the fire nearby.  Can hear the crackle of wood burning.

"I have missed kissing every inch of you," Blaine mumbles against Kurt's skin as he mouths at the soft skin of his lower belly.

Kurt opens his mouth to reply but finds a gasp escaping him instead when Blaine licks over the tip of his cock.  A shudder runs through him as Blaine grips his cock with one hand and slowly strokes him.

He watches Blaine.  Sees the way he is intently focused on what he does; sees the way his tongue pokes out from his mouth and licks his lips.  With no shame, Kurt minutely thrusts his hips forward to show he wants what Blaine does.

Blaine looks up at Kurt with lust clouding his eyes.  "May I?"  He continues his stroking.

Kurt exhales a yes on a heavy breath.

When Blaine takes all of him into his mouth, Kurt lets out a soft but sharp gasp.  He reaches out to grip anything.  Fingers find purchase with Blaine's shoulders.  They grip and press in as Blaine sucks him.

Like when he did this before, Blaine's mouth is hot and wet and perfect.  The sucks and swallows of his mouth sends tingles all through Kurt's body.

Eyes falling closed and head tipping back, Kurt gets lost in the pleasure Blaine's mouth provides.

One of Blaine's hands grips his hip while the other slowly drags upward until fingers brush over his balls.  He softly moans and shivers at the touch, and at Blaine doing it over and over again.  But a loud moan is torn from his throat when Blaine tenderly massages at his balls while sucking him.

Kurt feels the beginnings of his release.  And when he does, frustration takes hold when Blaine suddenly pulls off him.  "Wha-"  He looks down to see Blaine's red, wet lips stretched into a smirk.

Blaine sucks two of his fingers into his mouth.  Kurt stares at the way he sucks on them; thoroughly wets them before releasing them.  His stomach swoops and cock gives a twitch at the possibility of what Blaine will do with those fingers.

Completely ready for Blaine to finish what he has began, Kurt is surprised when Blaine first lifts his left leg and drapes it over one of his strong shoulders.

Lips first only wrap around the tip of his cock.  Blaine's tongue circles the tip and licks away the drops of fluid gathered there.  Kurt threads his fingers through Blaine's wet hair and watches as he slowly takes all of him back into his mouth.  Blaine lets out a muffled moan once he's filled with him.  He smiles at the sound; at the way Blaine sounded pleased and satisfied.

As Blaine sucks him, moves his mouth up and down his cock, the two wet fingers brush over his hole.  Kurt shudders at the touch.  "Yes."  He drops his head back and happily welcomes the two fingers Blaine tentatively pushes into him.  The stretch around them is a bit much, but he says nothing.  He wants them too much to speak up.

The fingers slowly work in and out of him as Blaine continues to perfectly suck him.  He tentatively rocks his hips down against Blaine's fingers, and forward into his mouth.

The thought of the king and queen finding them this way, with Blaine kneeling before him with his head between his thighs and cock in his mouth, brings a smile to Kurt’s face.  He smiles at the thought that they would both be so unsettled at their son in such a state; to see him far from the princely title he has.

Pressure soons grows in Kurt’s cock.  He can feel his release is close, and he chases it.  Fingers tug at Blaine’s hair as he mutters incoherent words to warn Blaine.  “Blaine…” he manages.

Blaine pulls off him.  “Let go, Kurt,” he says before swallowing Kurt’s cock once more.

Little  moans and whimpers fall from Kurt’s mouth as Blaine sucks and swallows around him and works his fingers faster in and out of him.  A rather loud cry is torn from Kurt’s throat when Blaine thrusts his fingers in and hits that spot inside him that makes him see stars in his vision.

After Blaine touches his fingers to that spot a few more times, Kurt tightly grips at Blaine’s hair as he releases in his mouth while squeezing around those fingers.  Pleasure consumes him.  It touches all of him; from the top of his head to the bottoms of his feet.  And he revels in it.  Revels in how nothing will ever feel as quite as amazing as when Blaine makes him feel this way.

After his release ends, Blaine pulls off his spent cock with a grin.  He looks up at him and licks his lips as if he’s just enjoyed the most delicious thing to ever touch his tongue.  Kurt smiles and offers a Blaine a weak, but happy, thank you.

“No need to thank me, love,” Blaine says as he lightly bites at Kurt’s lower belly.  He drops Kurt’s leg from his shoulder and stands.  He places a finger under Kurt’s chin and minutely tips his head back.  “It is my pleasure to do that for you,” he says before leaning and covering Kurt’s mouth with his own.

Kurt moans into the kiss as he tastes himself on Blaine's tongue.  It has his stomach clenching when he wonders how Blaine would taste on his tongue if he were to do that.

"I think I shall fuck you now," Blaine mumbles and trails his hands down to Kurt's backside and squeezes.

Kurt smiles against Blaine’s mouth.  “Please.”

Blaine's lifts him up and carries him to bed.  He wastes little time in trailing kisses down his damp, sweet smelling, smooth skin.

"I want to devour you."

Kurt sees no problem with that.

When Blaine sucks the head of his cock back into his mouth, desire twists hotly in Kurt's belly.  Even though he just experienced a release, his cock grows hard as his desire only grows.

"Blaine..." he softly whines.  Fingers bury into wet curls.  "I want you."

Blaine lifts his mouth off Kurt and moves back up.  "Which way do you wish to do this?"  He lightly nibbles at the soft skin of Kurt's neck.

Kurt quietly moans.

Without having to think about it, Kurt turns to his front.  He pushes up to his hands and knees.

Ever since that day in the field, that day Blaine asked him to leave with him, this has been something he can't stop thinking about.  The way Blaine took him.  How they came together like the animals he would watch.  How Blaine seemed to go deeper inside him.

When Blaine pushes inside him after thoroughly preparing him, a strong shudder runs through Kurt.  It always feels perfect when Blaine is inside him.  As if he was always meant to be there.

Blaine leans over him.  He wraps an arm around his waist and rests his hand on his chest right over his wildly beating heart.  "I love you, my husband," he whispers into Kurt's ear.

A smile graces Kurt's face.  He turns to look at Blaine.  "I love you, too."

As Blaine's determined mouth hungrily kisses him, a loud moan is torn from deep in Kurt's throat when Blaine pulls his hips back and thrusts forward.

After being loud, Kurt bites his lower lip to quiet any further noises.

"No."  Fingers pull his lip from between his teeth.  "Let me hear you.  Let them all hear you."  Blaine sits up and grabs Kurt's hips.

Kurt should be embarrassed to be so loud so others could hear and know what is going on.  But as Blaine moves in and out of him, he finds he doesn't care.  At least not at that moment.

It starts off slow.  Slow strokes of Blaine into his body.  Soft touches of his hands over his back and sides.  But then it slowly turns to fast and rough.  Fingers press in hard to his sides as their bodies come together in love and built-up want, and celebration of their union.

Blaine moves so perfectly inside him, Kurt almost cries at how wonderful it all feels.

But he doesn't.

Instead, he clutches the sheet under his hands as he feels himself nearing the end.  And when Blaine wraps a hand around his cock all it takes is a single stroke before he's spilling over Blaine's fist and onto the sheet.

Behind him, Blaine still moves seeking his release.  And when he finds it, when he spills inside him, Kurt bites his lower lip and lets out a small, muffled groan.  It feels amazing to be filled by Blaine like this.  To be marked as his in a way no one else will be able to do.

After Blaine pulls away from him, Kurt collapses to the bed dizzy with pleasure.  

"That was spectacular,” Blaine heavily pants next to him.

A smile spreads across Kurt's face.  But it falters a bit when he thinks about eating dinner in a few hours with Blaine's parents.

"I don't know if I'll be able to sit there with them," he admits, more terrified than he would like to admit to Blaine, or himself.

Now that he's met Blaine's parents, met the king and queen, Kurt is not so sure he can handle being in their presence for an extended period of time.  He is certain he may go mad if he does.  Or worse.

“Do not worry yourself so much with that.  It will be fine,” Blaine assures him.  “It will only be dinner.”

That is all Kurt hopes it is.  He isn’t so sure he could handle more than that at this time.

As he lies there in Blaine’s arms, a question keeps occupying Kurt’s thoughts.  It’s one that he needs to know the answer to.

“Blaine?’

“Hmm?”

Kurt takes a breath.  “Why did you not tell me you had a brother?”  The fingers that were dragging up and down his arm stop for a few seconds after he asks that before they continue what they were doing.

Blaine lets out a short chuckle.

Kurt lifts his head to look at him.  “What?”

“I meant to mention him to you.  I promise,” Blaine says with laughter to his voice.  “But you made it so easy to forget anything when you were close.”

“So, you are saying I was distraction from your thoughts?”

“In a good way.”

Kurt lays his head back down on Blaine’s chest, smile on his face.  “Will you tell me about him.”

“What do you wish to know?”

“Is he as handsome and charming as you?”

“I am not sure.  He is my brother.  I do not notice things like that.”  Blaine turns so he is on his side facing Kurt.  “But I do know he is amazing.  When we were younger, he watched over me better than my mother and father did.  He protected me and taught me everything he knew.  He is kind and smart and wonderful.  When you meet him and get to know him when he returns, you will know what I mean.  You will love him like I do.”

Kurt tenderly cups the side of Blaine’s face in one hand.  He strokes his thumb over his cheek.  “If he helped make the man before me, then I already love him.  When I meet him, I shall thank him.”

Blaine smiles.  “If you wish.  He will enjoy that.”

After a tender, languid kiss from Blaine, Kurt turns away from him so he’s pressed back against his chest.  Wrapped in Blaine’s arms, he drifts to a much needed sleep.

Light kisses pressed to his arm and neck wake Kurt a few hours later.  He stirs and opens his eyes to Blaine leaning over him.  A happy smile spreads across his face.

"Are you rested?"

"Yes."  Kurt turns into Blaine's touch when he cups the side of his face.  "I feel wonderful."

"That's good.  I'm glad to hear that."  Blaine sits on the edge of the bed.  "I could see the journey tired you."

"It did.  But it was worth it to be here with you."

Blaine leans down and kisses Kurt.  "Yes, my love."  He stands and takes a few steps away from the bed.  "Come.  Dinner will be served soon."

Kurt sits up.  It's only when the sheet falls away from his naked body does he realize the problem he has.

"Blaine."

Blaine looks up from fastening his trousers.  "Yes?"

"I have no clothes to wear.  And I don't think the king and queen would be thrilled if I showed up naked."

Blaine chuckles.  He walks back over to the bed.  "No, I think not.  But I would be pleased."  He hooks a finger into the sheet and pulls it away so all of Kurt is exposed.  "But I want no one other than me to know how gorgeous you are naked."

A blush stains Kurt's face.

"Although it would please me immensely to keep you in my bed naked, you are expected at dinner.  I will return in a moment."  Blaine walks away and out the bedroom.

Kurt sits there hugging the sheet to his naked body waiting for Blaine's return, which is a few moments later.

"Here."  Blaine lays the clothes he holds on the bed.  "You can wear some of my clothes until you get your own."

Kurt brushes his fingers over the soft tunic shirt.  "Thank you."

Blaine kisses Kurt.  "Now, get dressed before I take you before dinner and we end up late."

Kurt lets out a small laugh.  "We don't want that."

"No, we don't."

The laughter leaves Kurt as he rests his head against Blaine's shoulder.  "I think I might be sick."

"Hey," Blaine tips his head back so he's staring into honey colored eyes, "don't be so worried.  I'll be there with you the entire time.  Now, get dressed so we can go and hurriedly get this over with."

Dinner is difficult.  No matter which way Kurt tries to look at it, there's no denying the tense uneasiness of it all.  The queen mutters things under her breath every few minutes.  And he catches the looks she gives him.  Ones that plainly say she does not like him, and would like him gone.  The king is better in not saying a word, or even looking his way.  He eats and drinks, and keeps any thoughts or feelings to himself.  In fact, he acts as if he is not even there.  The only person who keeps him from running away is Blaine, who sits across from him.  He'll look at him every few moments, or feel him nudge his foot under the table, and things ease a bit for him.  Blaine is making this dinner bearable.

For all the delicious food on his plate, and spread out on the table, Kurt doesn't have much of an appetite.  He moves around the pieces of meat and potatoes in front of him.

The sight of the food has him thinking back to being in the kitchen.  It's something he's found he's missed being and working in this past week.  But most of all, he misses Ms. Scott. His heart aches for the woman who was like a mother to him.

Not wanting to cry in front of Blaine's parents, and have them see him as weak, he swallows his tears.  He takes a sip of his wine to calm himself.  The alcohol is sweet on his tongue, and not as unpleasant a taste as he thought it would be.

A look at Blaine and he finds him gazing at him with worry.  Kurt forces a small smile to show he's fine.

"Your brother will be back soon, Blaine," the king finally speaks up and says as he reaches for his glass of wine.

Blaine smiles.  "That's wonderful to hear.  I'm sure he'll have amazing tales of his travels."

"So, Kurt," the queen says, "what is it that you did before my son became...intrigued with you?"  She arches an eyebrow and purses her lips.

Kurt is able to ignore the rude remark from her.  Blaine, on the other hand, is unable to hold back his contempt.  "I am not intrigued with him like he's some toy to entertain me for a few weeks.  I love him.  That will not be changing anytime soon, mother.  So, it's best you treat him in a more pleasing manner."

"Blaine!" the king's voice booms as he bangs his hand on the tabletop.  His silverware clatters; one falling to the floor.  A maid rushes over to retrieve it.  "How dare you speak to your mother in such a way."

Blaine's hard gaze goes from his mother to his father.  "Will you say nothing to your wife for disrespecting Kurt?"

"Disrespect?"  The king repeats the word with a laugh.  "She only speaks the truth.  We know how you are with the lovers you take.  They do not last long.  Kurt is already the third in two years.  How are we to believe this is any different?"

Kurt notices how Blaine's hand goes to a fist.  How he starts to breathe heavy.  He ignores the king's words.  Blaine having lovers before him is something he already knew.  If the king said that to cause him unease, it had no such effect.  Neither did the part about how long Blaine's previous lovers lasted.  He knows Blaine loves him, and that this isn't some fun he's having for a few months.

"Father-"

"Blaine."  Kurt needs to get Blaine's attention so he can calm him down.  When honey colored eyes turn to him, the hardness instantly melts away.  He smiles at his husband, who returns it.  "It's fine.  I don't mind."

"But, Kurt-"

Kurt minutely shakes his head to stop Blaine.  They need to be finished with this before it escalates into something terrible.

He looks to the queen, who wears a small, pleased smile.  

"If you must know, I worked in the kitchen."

"The kitchen?"  The queen says the word as if she's horrified by it.  She looks to Blaine; eyes filled with disbelief.  "A kitchen boy, Blaine?  We sent you off for a prince and you come back with a kitchen boy!"

"No, Mother," Blaine bites back in a harsh voice.  "I came back with the person I love.  It never mattered to me what Kurt was.  All that mattered was that he was by my side for the rest of my life."

Kurt feels a pang of love so strong for his husband in that moment that he is unable to keep a tear from rolling down his face.

Dinner after that is easy.  The reason it's easy is because the king and queen go back to not speaking for the rest of it.  And Kurt is relieved when it's over.

"That was horrible," Blaine says as they stand near the fire in the sitting room afterwards.

Kurt agrees.  "Now it's over, though." He takes one of Blaine's hands in his and steps close to him.  "How often must we endure dinner with your parents?  Please make me happy and say not often."

Blaine smiles.  "We can take dinner elsewhere.  We only eat with them when they ask it."

A soft sigh of relief leaves Kurt.  He isn't sure he could handle dinner every night with Blaine's parents.  That would surely drive him mad.

"Blaine."  The way the king says his name sounds like a command he expects to be followed.

"I won't be long."

Kurt turns to the fire burning in the fireplace.  It warms him as he thinks about retreating back to Blaine's bedroom with him.  The thought of being alone with him makes him happy.

"Kurt."

Kurt turns at his name being said.  The sight of the queen walking over to him has him fighting back the annoyance that threatens to show on his face.

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

The queen stops a couple steps from him.  She rests her hands on top of each other over her abdomen.  For the annoyance he fights, Kurt sees it clear as day on her face when she looks at him.  "Do not get comfortable.  I know my son.  He will lose interest in you just like he did with the others.  And like the others, you will be gone soon."

Kurt bristles at the queen's words.  He bites his tongue from saying something that may get him in trouble.  "I'm sorry you think that, Your Majesty," he forces himself to say instead.  "You may think you know your son, but that does not mean you know how he feels toward me.  He loves me.  That's why he married me."  He enjoys reminding her of the fact.

The queen lets out a soft scoff.  "You really believe the reason he married you was because he loves you?  Like I said, Kurt, I know my son.  That's why I know he married you to get at his father and me.  He has been against us attempting to arrange a marriage for him.  What other reason do you think he was there to see the prince?  To have fun?  No.  He was there to ask for his hand.  To do as he was told.  But you..." her eyes go hard as she scowls.  "You had to come in and give him the opportunity to go against us.  To throw in our faces and taunt us with his choice."  She takes another step forward so she is looming over Kurt.  So she can show she has the power.  "You, Kurt, are nothing more than a useless piece in the game he is playing against us."

Kurt tries to not let what the queen said go to his head.  He knows she's attempting to make him doubt everything Blaine has done or said.  And a part of him doesn't listen.  Lets her words be forgotten.  But another part, a small part of him, takes in those words.  They take root like a seed inside him that slowly starts to grow, and begins to make him wonder.

A look over to Blaine, who still talks with his father, and Kurt feels both parts of himself start to war with each other.

On the one hand, what the queen says is ridiculous.  Although he's only known him a short time, he knows Blaine.  He knows what he feels for him is true and pure.  That is a truth that will never waver from.  It's as sure as every breath he takes.  He also knows the queen is saying these things to make him doubt.  To make him wonder.

But on the other hand, some of the things she said seem plausible.  Why would Blaine rush off to marry him so quickly?  Of course there is one of the reasons he gave: so he could stay with him in his kingdom.  But wouldn't he have stayed either way if they were not married?  All Blaine would have needed to done is command it and it would have been followed.  He would have been safe either way if the prince had shown up.

Kurt looks back to the queen, who wears a smug look.  Never before has he disliked someone so fast the way he dislikes her.  Not even the prince.  At least with him he was nice to begin with before showing his true character.

Before he can say something, Blaine comes up beside him and wraps an arm around his waist.  The touch calms him like it's done many times before.

"What are you two discussing?"  Blaine asks.

"Nothing."  Kurt looks at him, a smile breaks out on his face.  "I love you," he whispers loud enough for Blaine to hear.

A smile filled with joy spreads across Blaine's face.  "I love you, too."

The way Blaine says it, with such conviction and truth, has that part of Kurt that believes the queen, that seed, dwindle and die the slightest.

When Blaine's lips find his in a fierce kiss, Kurt looks over at the queen.  And when he sees the anger in her eyes, a part of him cheers in happiness on the inside.  

A satisfied smile graces Kurt's face. "Good night, Your Majesty.  It was wonderful to meet and talk with you."  He bows as customary before turning to his husband.  "Let's go celebrate our union some more."  He makes sure to say this loud enough for the queen to hear.

Blaine grins.  "That sounds perfect."

With his hand in Blaine's, Kurt gives the queen one more look as they leave the room.  The look is filled with the fight he has.  It says that he will play her games no matter how wrong they may be.  And not only will he play, but he intends to win and show her how wrong she is about Blaine and him, and what they share.

Hours later, eyes open to a still dark room.  Kurt lies there on his side with Blaine pressed close behind him.  His body still tingling with the pleasure he recently experienced.  It's wonderful and amazing.

Climbing out of bed and standing there, it takes a few seconds for Kurt to remember where he is when he looks around the still unfamiliar room.

"Come back to bed, love," Blaine sleepily mumbles behind him.  "We still have several hours before we need to wake."

So accustomed to waking early in the morning, it still hasn't caught up with Kurt that he doesn't need to do that.  It will still take some time to change what his mind and body have known for years.

In no time, he climbs back into bed with Blaine.  The warmth of Blaine's body erases any chill Kurt felt as he stood naked out of bed.

As he lies in Blaine's arms, Kurt finds himself wide awake.  As he's done every night for the past week, he finds his thoughts drifting to Ms. Scott.

It's hard for him to forgive himself for how he left her there to be the one to deal with the prince.  The prince is a smart man.  He'll easily put together that Ms. Scott helped him escape from him.  It scares him when he thinks of Ms. Scott in any kind of distress.  The imagination of the kind of punishment she might be receiving creates an ache in his chest, and has him wishing things could have turned out differently.

Blaine kisses the back of Kurt's neck.  "What worries you?"

Kurt tiredly sighs.  He could lie, but Blaine would know.  And it's best if he talks about this.

He turns to face Blaine, who looks at him with such love and trust that it makes talking about this easier.

"I worry for Ms. Scott."  Tears spring to Kurt's eyes.  "I should have tried harder to have her leave with us.  I should have made her come.  I sh-should have..."  Kurt is unable to finish as sobs overtake him.  He presses close to Blaine and buries his face in the curve of his neck and cries.

Blaine holds him as he lets him cry.  Lets him get out everything he is feeling.

"She wanted you safe, Kurt," he finally says when Kurt's sobs stop.  "That's all that mattered to her."

"But her safety matters to me."  Kurt sniffles as he presses even closer to Blaine.  "Is there nothing you can do?"

"For you, I'll try."

Kurt tips his head back enough to see Blaine.  "Really?"  Hope starts to bloom in his chest.

Blaine brushes away a tear on his cheek.  "Yes.  I do not want you to worry.  I do not like you being unhappy."

"Thank you so much, Blaine."  A small smile graces Kurt's face.  "I love you."

"I love you."  Blaine leans close and kisses Kurt.

The kiss is tender.  There's no urgency or hunger behind it.  But it isn't long before Kurt feels the heat twisting in his belly, and he's rocking his hips forward against Blaine.

"Again?"

"Yes."

Twice they've already done this tonight.  But as Kurt lets Blaine push him to his front, it feels as if it's been days.  His need grows with every frantic heartbeat.  It builds until it's all he knows at that moment.

Fingers tweak one of his nipples. Teeth gently nip at the back of his neck as two slick fingers of Blaine's other hand push in to where he's still open and wet from a few hours before.  A soft moan escapes his lips.

"Please."  That one word holds all the want and desire Kurt is currently feeling.

Blaine holds his hips and presses deep inside him a few moments later.

Once again, Kurt feels full.  Complete.

When Blaine moves in him, it's slow and lazy.  It's unlike anything they've done before.  It seems to take hours for both of them to finally reach their releases.  And when he comes, Kurt stifles his cries of pleasure by burying his face into a pillow.  His body pulses with pleasure for several minutes after.  It only begins to fade when Blaine holds him close after cleaning their bodies.

With his head resting on Blaine's chest, Kurt finds himself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The next time he wakes, eyes still shut and a smile on his lips, Kurt reaches out to Blaine's side of the bed only to find it cold and empty.  Sitting up in a slight panic, he relaxes when he finds Blaine sitting in an armchair across the room lovingly watching him.

Blaine stands and walks over to the bed.  He sits on the side Kurt lies on.  "You're even more gorgeous in the morning."

Every morning since they have left Blaine tells him that.  And every morning Kurt blushes.  "You tell me that every morning."

"It's true every morning."  Blaine leans down and presses a kiss to Kurt's lips.

The kiss is soft and tender.  But it still has Kurt's stomach clenching with want.  He is surprised how he can have Blaine all night and wake wanting more.

Hand grasping the front of Blaine's shirt, Kurt pulls him down on him as he lies back down on the bed and parts his legs.

"What are you doing, Kurt?"

"Trying to tempt you back into bed with me."  Kurt reaches down and strokes Blaine's cock over his trousers.  Feels him grow hard in seconds under his hand.

Blaine groans.

"Have I tempted you?"

"Yes."  Blaine reaches down and moves Kurt's hand away.  "But we can't."

Kurt pouts up at his husband.  "Why?"

"I must be off to do the duties expected of me."

"And me?  What will I do while you're off being a prince?"

Blaine smiles.  "Whatever you wish.  This morning, though, you will be meeting with a tailor."

"Ugh.  That sounds as fun as cleaning out stables."

"I know.  It is less than fun.  But you must do it.  You need new clothing," Blaine reminds him.

As much as he would prefer to wear whatever Blaine can provide him from his clothing, Kurt knows he must have his own.  He is with the prince.  It would be unsavory and wrong of him to walk around in Blaine's clothes at all times when new ones can be provided to him.  "I hope it does not take long."

Blaine stands.  "I'm unsure how long it will take.  But after, you can do whatever you please."

Kurt greatly enjoys the sound of that.  Although not wanting to be away from Blaine, the chance to learn a new place excites him.  Especially the opportunity to see the library.  "I think I'll explore the palace and the grounds."

"Do not get lost."

"Will you come rescue me if I should?"  A playful smile tugs at Kurt's lips as he sits up.

Blaine walks back over and leans down to give Kurt a slow, lingering kiss.  "I shall always rescue you."

Kurt's heart squeezes at Blaine's words.

"I will see you later later this evening."

The word evening upsets Kurt.  To have to go most of the day without Blaine is something he doesn't want.  But he says nothing.  This is how Blaine's life is.  He can't ignore his duties because of him.

"I will miss you every second you are away."

Blaine leans forward and brushes a quick kiss to Kurt's mouth.  "I will miss you, too.  I love you."

"I love you."

"I must go now."

After Blaine leaves, Kurt remains in bed for a few moments more.  Although it's only been a few minutes, it's lonely without Blaine.  The bed seems much bigger with just him in it.

Although tired and wanting to sleep a few hours more, it's with slight reluctance that Kurt sits up and steps off the bed.  He stretches his arms above his head and yawns, a happy smile gracing his face.  The sun streaming through the windows warming his naked body.

Minutes after he climbed out of bed and cleaned himself with the rag and water in the basin, Kurt dresses in a simple tunic and trousers and waits for the tailor to arrive.  He walks around the room once again taking in everything.  All the details, from big to small, amaze him.  The intricate design and details on everything from the furniture to the paintings and small sculptures enthrall and intrigue him.

Kurt looks when the door to the bedroom opens.  Adelaide enters and bows her head before speaking.  "The tailor has arrived."

"Thank you.  You can send him in."  Kurt takes a deep breath and hopes this is over as soon as can be.

As he stands there once again with his arms out to his sides and the tailor measuring him, it is impossible for Kurt to not grimace.  Where he had hoped for this to go quickly, it hasn't.  It has been several hours since the tailor walked into bedroom with a certain flare and already voicing his excitement to design clothes for him.

"I will make you look fabulous!" he had exclaimed with a wide smile and flick of his wrist.

Kurt said nothing to that.  Whether he looked fabulous or not was of no concern to him.  All he cared about was having clothes to wear.  He would be happy with simple, plain ones like he was accustomed to from before.  But fabulous is probably how he will look in the end considering he is with someone who can afford fabulous.  Plain and simple is no longer him.

"You may put your arms down."  The tailor rolls up the length of string he has.

Kurt drops his arms with a relieved sigh.  "Are we finished?"

The tailor gives a small nod his head in reply.  "I should be finished and have your clothing ready in no time."

"Thank you."

The tailor smiles and minutely bows his head before exiting the room.

Kurt is extremely pleased that is finally over.  Now he can do as he pleases.

"Adelaide."

Adelaide turns and bows her head.  "Yes, sir?"

It is strange for Kurt be addressed in such a way.  All his life he's been referred to as either his name or some name meant to demean him, such as kitchen boy.  Sir is a title he is not comfortable with just yet.  It does feel as if it fits him.  Doesn't feel as if he's befitting the title.

"Call me Kurt, Adelaide," he tells her in a kind voice.

Adelaide's eyes go a bit wide with uncertainty.  "I shouldn't, sir," she says in a quiet voice.  "It would be wrong of me."

Kurt perfectly understands what Adelaide is saying.  It was not long ago that he refused to call Blaine by his name.  It is how they are raised and taught.  It is expected of commoners to adhere to the rules.

"I'm sorry," he apologizes for almost putting her in a position she would have been uncomfortable in.

"No need to apologize, sir."  Adelaide smiles a small, genuine smile.  "What can I help you with?"

Kurt is momentarily confused until he remembers the reason he stopped Adelaide from leaving.  "Yes.  I was curious to know where the library and kitchen might be?  Will you be able to help me with that?"

Adelaide's smile grows.

When he worked for the prince the library in his palace was nice.  It was nothing great.  Unlike this one.  This one is grand in a way he could have never imagined.  Books upon books line shelf after shelf in the enormous room.  There are more than enough books to keep him occupied for the remainder of his life.

In front of one of the many shelves, Kurt brushes his fingers against the books that line one shelf.  It almost makes him want to slap his wrist to make sure this isn't some terrific dream.

Not sure which book to begin with, Kurt decides to close his eyes and grab whichever book he stops his hand on.  When he opens his eyes and sees the book he picked a smile spreads across his face.

"Robinson Crusoe."

Memories of being young and lying against his mother in bed as she read to him come back at the title.  He pulls the book down and takes a seat at one of the chairs near a window.

Hours pass of Kurt so easily getting lost in the story of Robinson Crusoe and his wild adventure.  He reads and reads until he is only stopped by the hunger he feels.

The journey of finding the kitchen is just that.  From getting lost twice to the looks of curiosity and disgust he gets from people has him wishing he never left the comfort of the library.  At least there he was alone and only had to worry about reading too much.

When he does finally find the kitchen area filled with women working, a sense of a familiarity strikes him.

"How can I help you, sir?" one of ladies, a short, round woman with dark hair, pale skin and a kind face, asks.  Her apron and dress dusted with flour.

Kurt smiles at her to be kind.  "I was just curious to take a look around."

She gives him a strange look that is not unexpected.  Aside from the cooks and maids no one else enters the kitchen.  Especially not someone of nobility, or someone with a noble.

But that doesn't deter Kurt.  Perhaps he can still do what he loves.

"Would you mind if I helped?" he hesitantly asks.

"Um..."  The women look amongst themselves as if silently deciding what to do with the stranger.  The one with the dark hair slightly sneers.  "The kitchen is no place for boy like you," she says with an accent.

Boy like him?  Kurt is unsure what she means by that.

"I don't..."

"You don't help in kitchen," she says to Kurt's confusion.  "Not your job."

Then it becomes clear to Kurt.  Although a kitchen boy before, that is his old life now.  Now that he is with Blaine, with the prince, it would be looked down upon for him to be found in the kitchen amongst these women.

"I see."  He forces a smile.  "Thank you.  I think I will go."

“It’s probably for the best,” the lady with the kind face says.

As quickly as he entered the kitchen, he leaves.  Eyes are on him as he hastily makes his way back to Blaine's room.  He holds back tears of sadness.  He will not let these people see him cry.

In Blaine's bedroom, alone once again, Kurt sits on the edge of the bed and finally lets himself cry over what he lost.  Not just the small part of himself that loved working in the kitchen, but over Ms. Scott and the knowledge that he lost his freedom.  Freedom in the sense of not being heavily watched.  No longer will he be able to do anything without someone watching him; without someone judging him.

"Sir?"

Kurt wipes at the tears on his face at hearing Adelaide's voice.  "Yes?"  His voice comes out small and a touch scratchy.

"Your Highness, Blaine, has requested you for dinner," she informs him.

He stands up off the bed and faces Adelaide.  "Thank you.  I'll leave now."

Adelaide bows her head and turns to leave.

Kurt calls her name before she can.

"Yes, sir?"

"Would you be so kind as to show me to where Blaine is?"

"Of course, sir," Adelaide replies with a smile.

The moment his eyes land on Blaine in the small dining room, a sense of peace and calm overcomes Kurt.  The sadness he feels diminishes the smallest.

He finds himself in Blaine's arms seconds after he is in the room and they are alone.  Lips press to his in a kiss that conveys the longing and hunger he has felt throughout the day without Blaine.

Blaine rests his forehead to Kurt's after the kiss.  "I have missed you terribly."

"I've missed you, too."  Kurt momentarily wonders if Blaine can hear in his voice just how much he missed him.  How much he needed, and needs, him.

"Come.  Let's eat.  Then we can retire to the bedroom."

Kurt enjoys the sound of that.

Later that night, lying pressed close to Blaine with his head resting on his chest, Kurt thinks of the day he had and hopes it won't always be like that.

* * *

 

Day after day, week after week, pass the same way.  Kurt wakes alone.  It's never easy.  Each new morning making him sadder than the previous.

This is not what he expected when he decided to come here with Blaine.  Yes, he knew Blaine would have his duties he would have to attend to.  He wasn't naive into thinking they would be spending all their waking moments together.  But he thought there would be more than this.  More than dinners and late nights.

But for all that, it doesn't diminish in the slightest his love for him, and his choice to come with him.

Alone in the bedroom, Kurt looks up from where he sits in a chair reading when Adelaide speaks his name.  "Yes?"

"The queen has requested to see you, sir," she informs him.

Of all things Adelaide could have said, that is the one Kurt wanted to hear least.  A visit with the queen will never bring about a good mood in him.

"Then I will meet with her."  He stands.  "Where would I find her?"

"Among the gardens," Adelaide replies.

"Thank you, Adelaide."

Just like the library, the gardens are vastly more stunning than the prince's were.  They are enormous with different paths and statues and fountains.  It's at one of the fountains, the main one that is large and has a statue in the middle, that Kurt finds the queen waiting for him.  She is not alone, though.  Among her are her ladies-in-waiting.  And when they see him walking up to him, they all look at him the same as the queen: as someone who shouldn't be there.

"Your Majesty."  Kurt bows.

"I wish to speak to you alone," the queen says.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

With a small flick of her hand, the ladies-in-waiting put some distance between the two of them.  Although, they are still close enough to hear.

Kurt is patient as he waits for the queen to begin their conversation.  As he waits, he looks out at the fountain.  The statue in the middle, a carving of a woman 

"I want to ask you something."

Kurt looks to the queen.  "Yes, Your Majesty?"

The queen takes a breath.  "Tell me, what is it you love about my son?"

The question, although easy, is difficult to put an answer to.  Especially with the queen, who will harshly judge him no matter what he replies with.  So he goes with the truth.

"I love your son, Your Majesty," Kurt says.  His voice is firm and confident when he speaks.  "Not for what he is, but for who he is.  I love him for his strength and honor, and his unwavering passion.  I love him for his trust.  I love him for everything he is."

The queen's mouth purses.  Her eyes remain hard and filled with anger and disgust as she looks at him.  "You may have your reasons for loving my son.  But I see no reasons as to why he would love you."

Nails dig into his palm as Kurt clenches his fist in anger.  He breathes deeply and forces himself to let what the queen said to not affect him so deeply.  "I'm sorry to hear that.  Perhaps if you asked him, he may tell you."

The queen makes a noise as if to say that is a terrible suggestion, and one she will not be following.

For a moment, Kurt wonders if the satisfaction of rudely talking back to the queen would be worth the consequences.  But he decides to be the better person.

"If you'll excuse me, Your Majesty," he says and bows.  "I must be going."

"For what reason?" the queen asks.  "You do nothing but use my palace for your luxury."

"I promised Blaine I would meet with him in his room so he could fuck me."  It's far from the truth.  He plans to be alone in some empty part of the palace.  But the satisfaction Kurt gets when the queen's eyes go wide with disgust is worth the lie.

The queen steps close to Kurt, even more anger in her eyes.  Kurt feels no fear.  He only feels joy at unsettling the queen.  "How dare you speak to me in such a vulgar way."

On the inside, Kurt smiles at the queen's sickened look on her face.  "Forgive me, Your Majesty.  It was a slip of the tongue.  I will not let it happen again."

The queen steps back.  "You better not," she says in a clipped voice.  "Next time I may not be so nice."

Kurt bows once more and walks away.  As he walks past the queen's ladies, he ignores their look of abhorrence they give him.

In the safety and quiet of the grand library several minutes later, Kurt sits in a chair tucked away in a far corner.  Arms wrapped around his legs and face buried in his knees, he quietly cries.  The tears hot on his cheeks.

It is silly of him to let what the queen says affect him in any way.  They are just harsh words spoken to bring him down.  But even telling himself that, it doesn't stop the hurt that they inflict upon him.

Kurt isn't sure how much time passes while he sits alone and cries.  But when he finally stands to leave, outside the sky has darkened.  And when he makes it to Blaine's bedroom, he finds Blaine already there, which means it is later than he thought.

Strong arms tenderly hold him close after Blaine hugs him.

"What's wrong, love?"  Blaine softly brushes a thumb under one of Kurt's still red and puffy eyes.

Kurt stares into honey colored eyes that look at him with worry.  The truth of why he is upset sits heavy on his tongue.  He so desperately wants to tell Blaine the reason he was upset and crying.  But he bites back.  Not only to keep the burden of this away from him, but to not stir trouble between him and his mother.

"Nothing," he lies with a small, forced smile.  "I was reading and the story had me crying."

Blaine seems relieved at Kurt's words the way he relaxes.  "Good.  I was scared I would have to hurt someone for a moment."

It's that response, the knowing Blaine would go after whoever hurt him, that lets Kurt know he made the right choice in not telling him the truth.

"I love you, Blaine."

Blaine smiles as if he was told the sun shines for him upon hearing Kurt's words.  "I love you, too."

When Blaine's mouth presses to his in a soft but fierce kiss, Kurt forgets about what the queen said and focuses on how Blaine is making him feel.

"Make love to me," he quietly whispers against Blaine's lips.

After the day he's had, Kurt wants to feel good.  To have something wonderful happen to him.

Blaine holds Kurt and walks him back to the bed.

That night as Blaine slowly brings him to pleasure over and over again, Kurt only has to remember in times when it seems rough that he has this.  He has Blaine, who loves him with everything he has to offer.

* * *

 

The warmth of the body pressed close to him has Kurt smiling.  Usually when he wakes Blaine is already gone; off to do what he is needed for.  So to wake for the first time since they been here with him still in bed is marvelous.

Blaine nuzzling his nose in the back of his neck has him turning to face him.  "You're still here."  He reaches up and cups the side of Blaine's face.  It's almost as if he wants to make sure he isn't still sleeping.

"I am."  Blaine tenderly grabs Kurt's wrist and turns into his touch.  He places a kiss in the middle of his hand.

"Why?"

"I asked to be given the day off.  Perhaps I should do it more often, because waking up with you is far more amazing."

Kurt smiles.  He drags his hand down between their bodies and takes Blaine's hard cock in his hold.  "And with you here, we can begin the morning together."  He kisses Blaine while stroking him.

Blaine groans into Kurt's mouth.

"Do you want me?"  Kurt thumbs at the leaking tip of Blaine's cock.

Blaine wraps an arm over Kurt's side and rolls them over until Kurt is on top of him.  "I always want you."

Some time later, hands pressing into Blaine's chest as fingers tightly grip at his hips, Kurt cries out Blaine's name as pleasure overtakes his body.  And as he experiences his release that seems unending, Blaine thrusts up into him a few more times before releasing inside him.

Once his pleasure begins to subside and he stills, Kurt collapses on top of Blaine.

"We should start the morning that way every day."

Kurt smiles and lifts his head.  "I would not object to that."  He climbs off Blaine and lies facing him.  Between his legs he feels the stickiness from Blaine.

"How are you liking it here?"

Kurt takes a moment to think about how he wants to answer that.  On the one hand, he wants to tell Blaine how he really feels.  But on the other, he doesn't want to hurt or concern him.  "It's...different."  He decides not tell Blaine the whole truth.  That he really doesn't prefer this place; doesn't prefer the certain differences in his life now.

"It will take some time to get accustomed to," Blaine says.  "Soon this place will feel like home."

Kurt drags a finger over Blaine's lips.  "It feels like home any time I am with you.  It doesn't matter where I am.  As long as I am with you, I will be home."

A smile breaks out on Blaine's face.

The kiss they share is interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

"Enter."

In walks Adelaide, who bows before speaking.  "Your Highness, should I draw you a bath?"

"Yes, Adelaide, that would be wonderful."  After Adelaide walks back out the room, Blaine looks to Kurt.  "Would you like to join me?"

Not since their first night here have they taken a bath together.  And Kurt would want nothing more than to do that again.  "I would love to."

After the bath, Kurt sits on the edge of Blaine's bed with only a sheet wrapped around his naked, wet body.  Blaine on the other hand looks extremely handsome dressed up.  "Must I go?"  There's no excitement to his voice.

Blaine lets out a small laugh.  "Yes, Kurt, you must go.  This is for you after all."

"For what reason?  I did not ask for this.  I do not need a party to be thrown for me."  It's still a bit suspicious to him that a party is being held for him.  At first he thought nothing of it, that was until he discovered the queen ordered for it.  It was then that he knew this party was for another reason.

"So everyone can see you and meet you."

Kurt bites his tongue on his reasons.

"Come, Kurt."  Blaine walks over and holds Kurt's face in his hands.  "It will be fine.  There is no reason to worry."

Kurt reaches up and covers Blaine's hands with his own.  A small smile gracing his face.  "Alright."

Blaine leans down and kisses him.  "Would you like me to help you get dressed?"

It begins almost immediately after he walked outside to the gardens with Blaine.  Men and women would look and talk about him as if he was some strange creature they didn't like and understand.  Which he might as well be.  It's how he feels.  He feels like an outsider who has been unknowingly thrust into a life they were not prepared for.

He can do nothing but try his best to do what is right.

The stares of the people around him has Kurt wanting to retreat to the safety of Blaine's room inside the palace.  He knows he isn't allowed to do that.  That it would draw talk amongst everybody.  But at least in his room there would be peace and quiet.

As he notices the looks of a group of women nearby, Kurt wishes Blaine were with him.  It would make all this nonsense much easier to handle.  But the queen took him away almost immediately after they arrived, leaving him to feel like a fool being laughed at.

It's as he slowly walks and admires the garden that Kurt notices the young man some distance away who intently watches him.  It makes him uncomfortable the way he stares, with eyes hard with anger and jealousy.  Too afraid to go over and ask why he looks at him like he wants to harm him, he decides to turn and put more distance between them.

Stopped, he is relieved when he no longer sees the guy.  But he takes notice of the young woman excitedly making her way over to him in a haste.

"You must be Blaine's husband.  How wonderful!  I've wanted to meet you since I heard."

Small hands rest on Kurt's arm as this woman gushes to him.  He looks to her confused, and slightly scared.  He has no idea who she is.  But she clearly knows him.  How, he doesn't know.  No one outside a few know that Blaine and he are married.

"Oh!  I'm being rude.  I'm Madeline.  And it such a wonderful pleasure to meet you."

The first thought Kurt has as he gets a good look at Madeline is that she's beautiful.  Dark brown hair is pulled up away from her round face.  Vibrant green eyes, a small nose--that is smattered with light freckles--and a warm smile make up her features.

The light yellow colored dress she wears shows off her tiny, slim waist.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well."  Kurt swallows.  He's hesitant to trust Madeline just yet.  "Um...Do you mind me asking how you know about Blaine and me?"

"Of course not."  Madeline smiles.  "Blaine wrote to tell me the news.  He was most enamored with you in his letter."

"He was?"

"Yes.  He spoke of you like you were the most wonderful thing he had the pleasure of coming across.  Now seeing you, I can understand.  You are simply stunning."

Kurt blushes.  "Thank you."

"Would you indulge me in a walk through the gardens, Kurt.  I would greatly enjoy getting to talk with you more."

Kurt smiles.  "I would love that."

"Wonderful."  Madeline loops an arm through Kurt's.  "So, tell me, Kurt, how are you finding your new life here to be?"  The sound of her accent is more discernible as she speaks.  It's soft but beautiful.  Kurt finds himself wanting to ask about her home.  He wants to know more about this person who is obviously close to Blaine.

"It's...different," Kurt replies to her inquiry.  "Definitely not what I'm accustomed to."

"It must be.  Is it true you worked in a kitchen before coming here?"  Madeline asks the question not to belittle him, but because she genuinely seems interested in knowing.  There's no hint of judgement to her voice, or on her face.

"Do you think less of me because I did?"

Madeline minutely shakes her head.  She gives a gentle squeeze to Kurt's arm.  "I may not, but if I were you I would be weary of others.  To most of them they will be unable to look past who you were."

"Why do you not care that I am...was a commoner?"  It still takes some getting used to that he's now a royal by marriage.  Commoner is now just a word to describe his past.

"Because I think it childish to reduce someone because of a title or not.  What others here don't realize is that the titles they have, whether born with them or married into them, were at some point given to their relatives after being bought, earned or stolen.  At some point someone in their family was a simple commoner just like yourself."

Kurt realizes in some strange way Madeline is right.

They come to stop and take a seat at a bench set along the walkway.

"So, tell me, how did you meet Blaine?"

The question has Kurt recalling that night in the garden.  "It was actually in a garden at night."  He spends the next several moments regaling to Madeline the night he met Blaine, and their secret affair.  She takes in every word like a child being told a children's tale.

"How wonderful," she says when he finishes.

"Yes."

"Although, I must say that prince is the most horrendous person I've ever had the displeasure of meeting."

"You've met him?"  Kurt is surprised by that.

"Unfortunately."  A look of disgust overtakes Madeline's face.

"When?  Recently?"  Kurt tries to recall the time Madeline  would have visited the prince.

"Almost a year ago.  It was intended to be a two week stay.  But I could not manage two nights," Madeline replies.  "I left in a hurry.  I could not stay."

It's then that Kurt is reminded of Madeline's visit.

"I remember you," he says.  "We never met.  But I remember the prince being more angry than usual when you left."

"He was expecting a union between us," Madeline reveals.  "I refused and left.  Enough of that, though.  Tell me about falling in love with Blaine."

"It was instantaneous."  Kurt goes on to tell Madeline how easy it was for him to fall for Blaine.  Madeline listens with wonder in her eyes the whole time he regales her with his story.

"I should tell you, Kurt, that a handsome gentlemen is making his way over to you."

Kurt turns to look and smiles when he sees Blaine coming towards him.  The mere sight of him brings about a sense of peace he didn't feel around all these strangers.  His heart flutters like the wings of a bird.

When he's close, Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt and pulls him close.  There's no worry or concern from him about the others seeing, and what they might say or do at such displays of affection in public.

Kurt softly giggles when Blaine dips him the slightest and kisses him.

In that moment, nothing is of concern.  They are happy and in love, and there should be no backlash at everyone knowing that.

"My beautiful husband," Blaine whispers after he pulls back.  He strokes his thumb over one of Kurt's flushed cheeks.

"My handsome prince," Kurt replies with a small giggle.

Blaine playfully nudges his nose against Kurt's.  He looks over at the sound of a soft aww coming from Madeline.  He smiles at the sight of her.  "Madeline.  You made it.  It's wonderful to see you."

"You as well, Your Highness."  Madeline bows.

"Madeline, how often do I tell you that there is no need for that."

"Every time we meet."  Madeline smiles and leans in and kisses Blaine on both cheeks as he does the same.  "But I always remind you that I do not want to get in trouble."

"If there is no one around to hear, then you won't."

Madeline playfully rolls her eyes and lightly smacks Blaine in the chest with her hand.

"I see you've met Kurt."  Blaine wraps an arm around Kurt's waist and pulls him even closer.

"I have.  He's wonderful, Blaine.  You must do everything to keep him."

Blaine looks to Kurt.  "I will."

"Now, if you'll excuse me, there's a certain duke I would like to meet."  Madeline smiles and winks before walking off.

Kurt watches her for several seconds.  Her yellow dress softly swaying with each step she takes.

"She's...different," he comments in a friendly tone.  He doesn't mean it in a negative way.

Blaine chuckles.  "Yes, she is.  The more you get to know her, you'll learn Madeline is unlike any of the other women you will meet here."

"How do you know her?"  Kurt asks, curious to learn.

"I guess you could say we grew up together," Blaine replies.  "I would often see her when her parents would visit.  Whenever we were together, we would get into trouble."

"You?  Trouble?  I don't believe it."  Kurt lets out a small laugh.  The laugh dies when Blaine pulls him close once again.  He takes in the feeling of Blaine holding him close; of the smell of him that arouses desire.

"Do you wish to leave early?"

"Yes."

"Blaine!"

The smile Kurt wears falters when he hears the queen call for Blaine.

Blaine's shoulders drop as the happiness on his face is replaced with annoyance.  "I must go.  I'm sorry."

Kurt forces back his smile.  "Don't be sorry.  I understand you have your responsibilities to keep to."

"I love you.  I will be back as soon as I can."  Blaine gives Kurt a kiss before walking off to where his mother waits for him.

Without Blaine, Kurt once again finds himself alone.  Instead of being idle and waiting for Blaine to return to him, he decides to walk around and take in all the beauty of the garden has to offer.  At one point, the magnificent red roses draw his attention for some time.  But as he stands there taking them in the familiar sound of Blaine’s voice catches his attention.

Careful so as not to be seen, he peers around the tall hedge he stands behind and sees Blaine talking to the man he saw watching him earlier.

“What are you doing here?”  Blaine asks the man.

“Your mother invited me.”  He sees Blaine roll his eyes at the man’s response.  “She told me she had hope that you would change your mind if you saw me.”

It’s then that Kurt figures out why the queen had this party thrown for him.  It wasn’t to be nice.  To introduce him to everyone of importance.  It was a chance to get Blaine to reconsider his choice if he saw a former lover.  Because that’s who that man is.  Kurt does not need to ask to know that.  He can see it in the way he looks at Blaine, like he is his whole world.

“I saw you, Charles,” Blaine says, voice carrying annoyance and frustration.  “But nothing has changed.  I love Kurt.  I will always choose him over anyone and anything.”

Kurt smiles as his heart soars.

In the next instance, though, his smile falters and his heart falls when he sees Charles pull Blaine into a kiss.  Any worry he has about Blaine enjoying it, at perhaps wanting it, and more, is squashed when he shoves Charles away from him and wipes at his mouth in anger.

“How dare you touch me without my say!”  Blaine angrily spits at Charles.  “Next time you do so, I will not be so forgiving as now.”

“I am sorry.  Forgive me,” Charles says in an apologetic voice.  HIs next words come out curious.

When he sees Blaine turn to leave, Kurt does the same. He walks until he is out of the gardens and amongst the gathering of people.

"Kurt!"

At the mention of his name, Kurt turns and finds Madeline walking towards him.  A look of relief is on her face.

"Hello, again," he tells her with a smile when she comes to a stop in front of him.

"Thank heavens I saw you.  I was beginning to believe I was never going to escape Aaron."

"Your duke?"

Madeline lets out a soft giggle.  "Not my duke.  Not after what he just told me."

"What was that?"  Kurt walks with Madeline after she loops her arm through his.

"Nothing that bears repeating.  Now, where is your husband?"  She takes a look around as if she'll see Blaine nearby.

"With his mother."  Kurt makes a face to show he is annoyed by that.  It is better not to repeat what he saw.

"I take it the queen has not been too kind to you."

Kurt shakes his head.

Madeline gives him a sympathetic look.  "I am not surprised.  She was most eager to have Blaine marry a prince.  I think he made the right choice, though.  You are much better than any prince his mother would have had him wed."

"Thank you."

Madeline gives a gentle squeeze to Kurt's arm.  "Oh, look.  Here comes Blaine, again."

When Kurt looks over, sure enough he sees a relieved looking Blaine making his way over to them.  He knows when he reaches him, he could ask about what he saw.  But there is no need.  He clearly saw how Blaine felt about the whole situation.

"I'm free once again," he says with laughter to his voice when he reaches both of them.

Kurt moans into the intense kiss Blaine unexpectedly pulls him into.  It quickly has his heart racing and want starting to burn throughout him.

Blaine breaks the kiss and looks to Madeline, slightly panting.  "I apologize, Madeline, but I must take my husband away to be alone with him."

A knowing smile spreads across Madeline's face.  "No need to apologize.  I completely understand.  You two go and enjoy yourselves."

They all exchange quick goodbyes.  Kurt laughs at the desperate way Blaine pulls him along to inside and to his room.

"Adelaide, I do not wish to be disturbed for the rest of the day," he says as they pass Adelaide in a hall.

Kurt holds back a laugh at the way Adelaide wears a slightly embarrassed look as she nods her head.

The sound of the door closing behind him when he walks into the bedroom has Kurt excited.  The want he has for Blaine in that moment is so strong it feels as if the morning he shared with him only a few hours ago did not happen.

He turns to Blaine, who stands near the doors intensely watching him.

"I feel foolish in these clothes.  And constricted."  Kurt misses the freedom his old clothes gave him.  The ability to move and enjoy a simple task as walking without feeling constrained.  He doesn't understand how anyone could find these clothes comfortable.

Blaine stalks over to him.  The glow of the lamps in the darkened room illuminates the smirk on his face and glint in his eyes.  "Perhaps I should be a gentleman and help you get out of them.  What do you say?"

Kurt's belly swoops at the hunger in Blaine's eyes.  Once again he feels like the fox being hunted by the dog.  And just like every time before, he wants to be caught.

"Come be a gentleman, Blaine."

In no time Kurt finds himself standing naked in the middle of the room.  In front of him, Blaine stands still wearing his trousers and tunic shirt.  The front of his trousers show off the hard bulge, and outline of his cock.

Kurt reaches forward and lifts Blaine's tunic over his head.  He drops it to the floor, forgotten like every other article of clothing.  Before he can push Blaine's trousers down, Blaine takes his hand and walks over to the lounger near the fire.

Blaine pushes his trousers off and sits down on the lounger.  Sitting back, legs slightly parted, he crooks his finger at Kurt.

Before he makes his way over to Blaine, Kurt grabs the glass of lavender scented oil.  He then sits astride Blaine's legs.

"How am I blessed to have you?"

Kurt runs a hand up Blaine's chest.  "I should be asking that question."  A soft sigh escapes him as Blaine begins to kiss at his neck.  "I want you."

"I want you, too."  Blaine's muffled words are followed by him thrusting his hips up.

Kurt gasps at Blaine's hard cock dragging against his own.  He turns his head and covers Blaine's mouth with his own for a fierce kiss.  "Please..." he whispers, need overtaking him.

"Yes."  Blaine reaches for the scented oil.

Some time later, still sitting astride Blaine's lap lying against him, catching his breath, and heart starting to slow from it's wild beating, a smile tugs at Kurt's lips over how wonderful he feels.  The discomfort and uneasiness he felt around all those people gone now; replaced with the most sensational pleasure.  And Blaine's fingers skimming up and down his back adding to what he's feeling.

After several moments, he lifts his hips to allow Blaine to leave him.  The moment he is gone from him, he misses him.

"That was wonderful."

"Yes, it was."  Kurt can hear the smile in Blaine's voice.  "How did you enjoy today?"

The smile and his pleasure dim at Blaine's question.  "I didn't."  He sits up but keeps his eyes down.  "I felt like a criminal being judged.  They looked at me as if I was some whore who was merely holding your interest for a short time."

Blaine tips Kurt's head up to look at him.  He strokes his thumb over his cheek.

"Don't give them the pleasure.  I married you.  I chose you.  I love you.  And not just for a short time.  It will be until the last day I draw my breath."

That's all Kurt needs to hear to quiet some of the worries he has.

He leans over and brushes his lips over Blaine's.  "I will love you for as long, too."

In no time the kiss becomes more and Kurt finds himself being carried to the bed where Blaine kisses down his chest and stomach, where he licks away what is there, before taking him into his mouth.

Hands grasp at Blaine's curls as he pleases him with his mouth.  And it's not long before he's spilling in Blaine's mouth.

Blaine sucks him until he has nothing left to give.  He pulls off licking his lips and moves to lie down facing Kurt.

"I shall do that for you one day."  As he says this, Kurt drags his fingers along Blaine's lips to show what he is talking about.

Blaine grabs his wrist and kisses his fingers before moving his hand to rest on his chest.  "Only when you are ready."

"Yes."  Kurt moves closer to Blaine.

They both lie there in a comfortable silence for some time.  It's something Kurt loves he can do with Blaine without it feeling as if he needs to say something.

"I quite enjoyed Madeline," he finally says after some time.

Blaine softly chuckles.  "She is wonderful."

"Will she be staying awhile?"

"I'm unsure."

"If she does, I would love to spend more time with her," Kurt says.

"I am sure she would want the same." Blaine kisses Kurt.  "I have missed being with you like this."

Kurt goes when Blaine holds him and turns to his back.  "Me, too."  A look of regret fills Blaine's eyes.  "What?"

"I'm sorry I'm always so busy and unable to be with you."

"Don't be, Blaine.  I understand you have duties."

"But I have yet to properly show you around the palace like I promised," Blaine points out with a small frown.

Kurt laughs.  "Yes.  But I have managed.  Although, I still do get lost."

The corner of Blaine's mouth turns up in a small smile.  "It is definitely not a place you learn quickly."

"That is true.  But all that matters to me is that I know where the library is."

"Of course," Blaine says with a chuckle.  "It's good to know someone is enjoying it."

Kurt keeps from Blaine that the other reason he enjoys the library is to hide away from everyone.

He lies down and rests his head on Blaine's chest.  "When do you think your father will have a reply to our marriage?"

In the time that has passed since they have been here, the king has not made a single mention about what his intentions are when it concerns their marriage.  Each day that passes with no news only worries Kurt more.  It terrifies him that the king is leaning more toward ignoring their marriage ever happened.

"I'm unsure," Blaine replies, a small hint of worry evident in his voice.  "But I will continue to give him time.  I fear rushing him for an answer will only end horribly."

Kurt has the same fear; and others.  "What happens if he should say no?  If he does not want me with you?"

"Then we leave," Blaine is quick to reply.  "I do not want to be in a place where they do not recognize my marriage to you.  Where I can not be with you."

Kurt lifts his head and stares into honey colored eyes that hold nothing but truth.  "Could you do that, though, Blaine?  Could you leave the only life you have ever known?  It would not be easy."

"I know it would not be easy."  Blaine holds Kurt as he rolls them so he's above Kurt now.  "But I would weather anything to be with you.  Being a prince is not what makes me happy, living in this palace is not what makes me feel safe, having all these elegant things is not what makes me feel special.  You give me all that, Kurt.  As long as I am with you, I will be content.  It matters not where I am while I feel that.  I love you, Kurt."

There are tears in Kurt's eyes.  Blaine's words have his breath coming up short and heart racing.

"Never will I understand what I did to deserve you."  Kurt gently takes Blaine's face in his hands.  "But I promise to make you happy and love you for as long as I can."  He lifts his head and presses his mouth to Blaine's in a tender, sweet kiss filled with the love they share.  And in that moment there is nothing that could diminish his happiness.

* * *

 

The rain that falls outside makes it impossible for Kurt to walk around.  Instead, he finds himself once again alone for the day.  So, he steals away to the library so as not to be disturbed by anyone.

As he sits on the couch, book he was reading abandoned in his lap, he stares out the window.  Rain lightly patters the window.  Gray clouds cover the sky.  The weather perfectly reflecting his mood.

In no time, Kurt finds his thoughts drifting to Blaine.  A smile graces his face as he thinks about his husband.  But it falters the slightest when he thinks how their time together lately has been minimal.  It seems any time he tries to be alone with him it is not possible because Blaine is busy.  And it always seems the queen has something new for Blaine to do.

Kurt is not dumb.  He knows what the queen is doing.  She is doing everything in her power to keep them apart whenever she can.  Which has been working.  But only during the days.  At night, alone in Blaine's bedroom, they are afforded several hours to be alone.  It's time spent talking and simply enjoying the other's company.  But most nights are spent bringing pleasure to each other.

It seems with the time that passes, they only want each other more.  It may have something to do with the queen keeping them apart.  The not seeing each other adding to their want for the other.  If that is the case, then Kurt is grateful for the queen's tricks.  It is at least having some opposite effect of what she intended to happen.

"Kurt, there you are."

Kurt comes out of his thoughts and happily smiles when Madeline unexpectedly walks into the library.  Along with her hair, her dark green dress is wet.  But she seems not to care as she walks over and sits next to Kurt on the couch.  He enjoys how she acts as if they have been lifelong friends instead of only meeting each other only once before.

"Such a dreary day," she says as she brushes back the strands of hair stuck to her forehead.  "I had hoped we could take a walk together."

"That would have been lovely."  Kurt closes the book in his lap and sets it aside.  "I did not expect to see you today."

Madeline smiles.  "It was a surprise.  And one I hope you enjoy."

Kurt returns the smile.  "I do.  Although, I am disappointed we are unable to do anything."

"Nonsense."  Madeline flicks her wrist and waves off Kurt's words.  "We still have plenty we can do.  Just because we are trapped inside does not mean we can't have some fun."

"What can we do inside to entertain us?"  A blush stains Kurt's cheeks after he asks that question and thinks of what Blaine and he could do to pass the time.  He drops his gaze from Madeline to his lap, somewhat ashamed to be thinking such thoughts in front of a woman.

"Why, you're turning as red as a cherry."  Madeline giggles as she scoots closer to Kurt.  She takes one of Kurt's hands in hers.  "I know that look.  Tell me, Kurt, is Blaine a great lover?  I've always been curious.  He used to tell me some things.  But I've never known any of his previous lovers to ask.  Except for now."

"Madeline!"  Kurt is shocked by Madeline's question.  "Should you be inquiring about such things?"

"If you are worried, don't be.  I know of the ways between men and women, men and men, and even women and women.  I'm not the innocent girl you think me to be."  A slightly devilish smile spreads across Madeline's innocent looking face.  "Life would be boring if I conformed to society and acted proper all the time.  I'm much too adventurous to be a good girl all the time."

Kurt is taken aback by Madeline's confession.  Here he thought she was this innocent, little thing.  That he would have to learn self-control around her about certain things.  But finding out she is not is a huge relief.  It means being able to talk to someone about Blaine and him and not be judged for it.  So it seems Madeline is the perfect person to be his new best friend.

"You promise not to speak of this to anyone else?"

Madeline holds a hand to her chest.  "On my beating heart."  A curious, giddy look fills her beautiful green eyes as she leans closer to Kurt.  "So, tell me?  Does Blaine know how to fuck?"

The word sounds wrong coming from such pretty lips.  But Kurt only has to remember that Madeline is not the sweet, innocent girl she presents herself to be.

Once he gets to telling Madeline just how great a lover Blaine is, happily divulging her in the things they've done, and where they've done them, he seems unable to stop.  It seems to spill out of him like an overrun well.  It's as if he's been eager to talk to someone about this outside of Blaine.  And Madeline just happens to be that person.

For most, it would be considered completely inappropriate to discuss such things outside of the bedroom.  And with a women no less.  But he's never been amongst the rich and royal.  So, he doesn't care much for some of their ridiculous rules of society.

"How wonderful," Madeline comments with a smile after Kurt finishes speaking.  "You have been blessed with a great lover."

"Yes, I have."

Madeline is quiet for a few moments as she stares straight ahead.  When she finally looks to Kurt there's laughter in her eyes.  "Did Blaine really teach you to ride a horse for that purpose?"

A blush stains Kurt's cheeks as he looks down at his hands.  He bites back a smile and nods his head.  But he looks back up at her and tells her the other truth.

"How romantic," Madeline says, sounding and looking in awe.

Kurt agrees with a small nod of his head.

There's a few minutes of silence between them after that as Madeline stands in front of the fire burning in the fireplace.  She holds her hands out in front of her.  "Have you pleased him with your mouth?" she asks as she turns so her back to the fire.

Kurt's cheeks turn red as he minutely shakes his head.

"I could teach you, you know," Madeline says as she sits down once again a few moments later.

"Teach me what?"

Madeline grins.  "How to suck his cock," she replies nonchalant.

Kurt is once again startled by how abrasive Madeline is.  He knows it's something he will have to get used to.

"You do want to do that, right?"

Kurt looks down at his hands, slightly ashamed.  "Yes."

Madeline reaches for one of his hands and gives it a squeeze.  "There is no need to be ashamed for wanting to please your husband.  Even if that means having his cock in your mouth."

A smile tugs at Kurt's mouth.  He looks up at Madeline, who looks at him with no judgement.  "You are not what I thought."

"I tend to surprise people that way."  Madeline softly laughs.  "Now, would you like me to teach you?"

"How do you know of such things?  What about your virtue?"

"I may have seduced a boy or two.  But keep in mind, Kurt, my virtue is completely intact.  There just might be a few cracks here and there."  Madeline wickedly grins and winks.  "I think it only right I know how to please my future husband in the bedroom."

Somehow, Kurt doesn't see Madeline marrying the kind of man who would object to her knowledge.  She seems the kind to marry a man just as wild as her.

"How will you teach me?" he curiously asks.  There is the fear of Madeline touching parts of him he doesn't want her to touch.

"Don't worry, Kurt, I won't touch any part of you that is for Blaine alone," she assures him, instantly recognizing his fear.  Kurt is relieved.  "But I have a way."

"When will we do this?"

"On a day there's no rain."

Kurt is confused by Madeline's reply.  But he doesn't further question it.

"Now," Madeline stands, "what shall we do now in the meantime?  What do you typically do?"

Kurt tells Madeline how he usually spends his days.  How he usually escapes to the library to read or to outside beyond the palace to be alone.

"Alone?"  Madeline says a bit surprised.

"Yes."  Kurt nods his head.  "Blaine is almost always busy with something.  Besides, I've always enjoyed time I get to be by myself.  And I don't want to stay here and see the looks people give me.  Hear their whispers."

"Kurt," Madeline reaches for one of Kurt's hands, "you mustn't let them get to you in any way."

"I know."  Kurt lets out a small exhale that sounds tired.  "But it is not fair.  I did nothing but have Blaine fall in love with me, and yet they treat me as if I committed treason against the king and queen."

"I understand.  But hiding away only shows them that they have won.  You need to go out and proudly show that nothing they say or do will affect you."

Kurt thinks that over for a few moments, realizing Madeline is right.  He shouldn't hide away just because of what others are saying about him. He needs to show he is strong.

"Would you like to join me?"

Madeline smiles.  "I would love to."

It's not long after they start walking around the palace does Kurt notice the other people giving him strange looks as they whisper under their breaths.

"Look how they look at me," he whispers.  "As if I'm nothing more than the dirt at the bottom of their shoe."

"Do not be discouraged, Kurt," Madeline whispers.  "They are only jealous."

"Jealous?"  Kurt repeats the word with a small laugh.  "In what way?"

"You won the heart, and hand, of Prince Blaine.  Many would kill to be where you are.  Potentially married to the future king.  You have something they all want."

"But Blaine said he will not be king.  His brother will."

"Yes.  But, still, you are married to His Royal Highness."  Madeline lets out a small laugh after she says that. "I still laugh every time I say that because he is just Blaine to me."

Kurt smiles.  "Me, too."

"Anyways, they judge you because they are jealous, as I said."

"Perhaps."  Although true, Kurt knows the other reason they don't like him is because he's a commoner.

"Look, Kurt.  That is Marguerite."  Kurt looks over to who Madeline speaks about.  He sees someone about Madeline's height with blonde hair and pale skin.  "Her husband is a colonel.  She's having an affair with one of her servants.  A girl named Rose."

Kurt looks at Madeline in shock.

Madeline softly giggles.  "It'll be quite the scandal should anyone find out."

"But you've found out."

"Yes.  But I am not one to ruin another's reputation when they did nothing wrong to me.  I'll let Marguerite continue to have her fun. But, should she do anything, I have her little affair to bring her down.  Hello, Marguerite," Madeline says in a sweet voice like she just wasn't gossiping about her.

"Hello, Madeline."  Marguerite comes to a stop a few steps from them.  "Hello, Kurt."

Kurt returns the greeting with a kind smile.

"Where is Prince Blaine?"

"He is busy with the king," Kurt replies.

"What a shame.  Elizabeth and I had hoped to meet him."  Marguerite gestures to the girl who stands to her side.  She looks like a smaller, younger version of Marguerite.  Kurt notices how Elizabeth gives him a small, angry look.

"Perhaps another day."

"Yes.  Perhaps.  Well, Elizabeth and I should get going.  It was wonderful to see you both."

"You, too."  Madeline gives a small bow of her head before they both walk off.

"Elizabeth did not seem to like me much," Kurt says as he continues to walk with Madeline.

"Only because she had hoped to marry Blaine," Madeline reveals.

Kurt lets out a short laugh.  "Marry Blaine."  That's the most ridiculous thing he's heard.  "But he doesn't-"

"I know," Madeline says, cutting him off with a soft laugh and shake of her head.  "She is ridiculous.  You see that gentleman over there?"

Kurt looks to where Madeline tips her head.  Not too far away he notices a young gentleman a few years older than Blaine standing and conversing with someone.  He is dressed in a beautiful dark garments that look expensive.  "Yes."

"That is Edward.  He is to be married to a duchess, but lays with her sister."

The information surprises Kurt.  "Does everyone know?"

"No.  See, Kurt, you are better than all of them.  You have the kind of heart that easily outshines all of theirs.  Do not let what they think of you affect you.  What they think does not matter."

In the time he has been here, this is the first time Kurt has felt like he has found someone, other than Blaine, that truly cares for him.  Madeline is someone who sees him and does not judge him for where he came from and for what he is not.  To her, he is simply the man who Blaine married.

"Thank you for being so wonderful to me, Madeline.  It truly means everything to me."

"Of course, Kurt.  You are wonderful.  It's only right you be treated the same."

Kurt finds himself wishing the queen thought the same way.  It would make many things much easier around the palace.

"Are you excited?"

Kurt looks at Madeline confused.  "Excited for what?"

"Why Cooper is returning in a few days," Madeline replies with a joy to her voice.

"Oh.  Yes.  Blaine did mention a few days ago his brother would finally be home.  You've met him, is he as wonderful as Blaine tells me he is?"

"He is.  Oh, Kurt, he is amazing.  And so handsome."  Madeline lets out a soft sigh as she seems to momentarily get lost in thoughts of Cooper.

Kurt sees her small smile as her eyes shine.  "I can see," he teases with a short laugh.

A blush stains Madeline's cheeks.  But she does not seem ashamed at having Kurt know her feelings.

"Do you love him?"

Madeline looks at Kurt as if he is crazy.  "Love him?"  She lets out a snort.  "Heavens no.  I just love to gaze upon him.  When you see him, you shall understand."

* * *

 

"Cooper returns today!"  The excitement in Blaine's voice has Kurt smiling.

In the days leading up to today, Blaine has only gotten more anxious and excited.  Kurt could see him growing impatient.  And he understood why.  It has been some time since he last saw his older brother.  He has mentioned several times how dearly he missed him.  It is something he understands himself.  It's the same way he feels when he thinks about how great he misses Ms. Scott.

"Yes, he does."  Kurt walks over to Blaine and takes his hands in his own.  "I'm so happy you get to see him again."

Blaine rests his forehead to Kurt's and takes in a slow breath.  "I can not wait for you to meet him."  He takes another breath and pulls back to stare into Kurt's eyes.  "You will love him."

"If he is anything like you, I will."

The king and queen walk out and stand at the top of the stairs close by Kurt and Blaine.

"Your Majesty."  Kurt bows.

The queen just purses her lips and looks away, as if it's an inconvenience to her to reply back.

Lips press to his temple.  "Do not dwell on it," Blaine whispers to him.

Although most of him does that, there is a part of Kurt that lets it still affect him.  That has him questioning what he has to do to get her approval.

He looks to Blaine and speaks in a soft voice.  "She will never care for me."

Blaine brushes his thumb over Kurt's cheek.  "That matters not.  I care for you."

With those words a smile graces Kurt's face.  But it does nothing to change how he feels about the queen.

"Here he comes!"

Kurt looks out at the long path and sees the convoy of guardsmen riding in front of a carriage.

Once he sees this, he finds his heart racing in anticipation.  Blaine's hand in his gives a tight squeeze.

"Are you ready?"

Blaine's reply is immediate.  "Yes."

Several moments later the carriage comes to a stop.  Someone is quick to open the door.  First out steps a young woman with light colored hair in a dark green dress.  The next to come out of the carriage is a young man that Kurt knows is Cooper.

Now that he sees him, he truly does understand what Madeline meant.  Cooper is handsome in a way where it would be impossible not to notice him when he enters a room.  He immediately draws the attention of anyone around him.  From his dark hair and bright blue eyes to his exuberant smile.

"Hello, Father.  Mother."

Kurt watches as Cooper is only given a nod of the head from both the king and queen.  And where he expects Blaine to hug him all he does is quietly speak his name before Cooper walks on with his bride-to-be at his side.

An arm wraps around his waist.  "Come, Kurt," Blaine says, "let us go inside."

Kurt looks to Blaine, confused as they walk.  "Why did you act that way?"

"Which way?"

"As if you did not care that Cooper has returned."

Blaine lets out a short chuckle.  "It's not that I did not care.  It's only that I have to maintain an outward appearance of calm."

"That must be terrible.  To not show Cooper how happy you are to have him home," Kurt replies.

"Yes.  But..."  Blaine opens the door to a room they stop in front of.

Kurt steps into the room followed by Blaine.  He recognizes the room as one of the few parlor rooms.  The doors close behind him.

"What are we doing, Blaine?"

"You shall see."

They wait for several moments before the doors being loudly thrown open startles Kurt.

"Blaine!"  Cooper opens his arms.

In an instant, Blaine is going over to him and throwing himself at him.

Kurt smiles at the sight.  At how easy it is to see the love between them.

"It is wonderful to have you back," Blaine says with a tight voice.

"It is great to be back."  Cooper gives Blaine's back a few friendly slaps before pulling away.

"Where is your bride to be?"

"She was tired from the journey," Cooper replies.  He looks over to Kurt, who offers him a welcoming smile.  "Now, who might you be?"

"My name is Kurt."

Blaine walks over to Kurt and wraps an arm around his waist.  "This is my husband."

Kurt can hear the pride and joy in Blaine's voice when he tells Cooper that.

"Husband?"  Cooper says the word with a hint of shock.

"Yes."

Kurt looks to Blaine and sees him proudly beaming.

"Little brother, you surprise me."  Cooper looks to Kurt with intrigue in his eyes.  "However did you manage to get my brother to marry you?"

The question is not asked in a rude or judgmental tone.  Cooper's voice holds curiosity and wonder.

"You act as if this is something of great surprise to you," Blaine says with a soft chuckle.

Cooper looks to Blaine.  "It is.  As I recall, you said you would never marry.  Many times."

Kurt is surprised by that information.  He looks to Blaine, who minutely shakes his head.

"I said I would never marry whomever mother wanted me to.  I always wanted it to be my decision.  My choice."

Cooper smiles big.  "And an excellent, gorgeous one you have made."  Kurt blushes at the comment.  "Tell me, how angry was mother when you told her?"

Kurt smiles at how Cooper sounds amused at the whole situation.

Some time later in Blaine's bedroom, Kurt undresses as Blaine leans against the bed with a curious look in his eyes.

"Tell me, what did you think of Cooper?"  Blaine asks, a hint of worry to his voice.

"You were right.  He is amazing.  And I understand why Madeline loves looking at him.  He is something to take in."  Kurt smiles at Blaine's reaction to his statement; how his eyes darken the slightest with jealousy, and the way he looks upset.

Blaine walks over and pulls Kurt close.  When he speaks, it's with a low growl to his voice.  "Should I worry?"

"Yes."  Kurt lets out a small laugh when Blaine softly growls.  "Only that I find you more handsome, and it is unfair to me."

A smile spreads across Blaine's face as he relaxes.  "How is that unfair to you?"

"Because you make it difficult to focus on anything or anyone when we are with others."  Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine's neck.  "You are extremely distracting."

"I know perfectly well what you mean.  I am the same with you."  Blaine brushes his thumb over Kurt's cheek.  "Have I told you how amazingly beautiful you are?"

Kurt's heart jumps at the love and conviction to Blaine's voice.  "Only twice today," he teases.

"Perhaps I should tell you again."  Blaine grabs Kurt's chin and presses their mouths together in a tender kiss.

"Perhaps you should show me," Kurt breathlessly pants.

Blaine does just that early into the morning after carrying Kurt to bed.

Early the next morning a small scream escapes Kurt as he kisses Blaine when Cooper suddenly bursts into the room.

An amused chuckle comes from Blaine as he sits up.  "Yes?"

Cooper walks over and sits on the end of the bed as if it's nothing that there are two naked people in it.  "We are off to hunt."

"Hunt?"

"Yes.  Now, get dressed.  We have to get out early."

Just as quick as he came in, Cooper is gone.

"Will he always be doing that?"  Kurt asks with a small laugh as he sits up.

"I hope not."  Blaine chuckles.  He looks to Kurt.  "Will you want to go with us?"

Kurt thinks of the crazy sport of hunting and finds it holds no interest for him.  "I think I'll stay back."

"Okay."  Blaine kisses Kurt.  "I will be back later."

Knees bent and arms wrapped loosely around his legs, Kurt enjoys as he watches Blaine get ready to go out with his brother.

"I love you.  I'll return soon."

Kurt smiles into the kiss Blaine gives him.  "I love you."

Some time later, after deciding not to go back to sleep, Kurt walks the grand halls of the palace.  With so little people out, it leaves him the opportunity to enjoy himself without others there to judge him.

But it's as he walks that he notices Charlotte walking about too.  She is alone like him.

"Your Highness."  Kurt bows to Charlotte when he reaches her.  "It's wonderful to meet you."

Charlotte offers Kurt a warm, kind smile.  "You, too.  Cooper tells me you are with his brother, Blaine."

"Yes, I am," he replies.

"That is wonderful.  And you are not of royalty?"

"No, ma'am, I am not."  After he responds, Kurt waits with baited breath to what Charlotte's reply will be to him being a commoner.

"Please, call me Charlotte.  We are family now," she says.

"Yes, ma'--Charlotte," Kurt says, quickly catching himself.  "Are you upset in any way that Blaine is with a commoner?"

Charlotte thinks for a moment.  "No."  She gives a small shake of her head.  "I see nothing wrong with him choosing to be with whomever makes him happy.  Besides, it's not as if it will greatly affect the kingdom."

It's in that moment that Kurt decides he likes Charlotte.

"Kurt, there you are."

Kurt turns at the sound of Madeline's voice.  He sees her hastily walking towards Charlotte and him.

"Hello, Madeline," he greets her when she reaches them.  "This is Charlotte, Cooper's soon to be wife."

Madeline looks to Charlotte and smiles.  "Hello, Your Highness.  It's great to meet you."  She bows.

"You as well."  Charlotte takes a breath and looks around.  "Would you mind if I asked something of you two?"

Kurt and Madeline reply with no at the same time.  Both of them intrigued to know what Charlotte wants.

"Would it trouble you if you did not bow and just called me by my name when we are alone?"

Kurt lets out the breath he did not know he was holding.  He feels relief. "That would be fine."

"I think I may be able to manage that...Charlotte," Madeline adds at the end with a small smirk.

Kurt and Charlotte each let out a short laugh.

"Now, how about we enjoy some afternoon tea in the gardens," Charlotte recommends.  "I would love to know more about you two."

"That sounds perfect."  Madeline loops her arm through Kurt's and they both walk with Charlotte.

* * *

 

After that, they all become friends.  They quickly grow close.  

Kurt finds his days now filled with joy and some sort of adventure with Madeline and Charlotte.  It's no longer lonely and dreary.  But is filled with excitement of some sort.

This day, walking the grounds of the palace alone, a smile graces Kurt's face when he hears Madeline calling his name.  He turns to find her hastily making her way over to him dressed in a lilac colored dressed.

"Kurt, there you are," she says when she reaches him.  "I have been searching for you."

"For what reason?"  Kurt is immediately concerned; worried something may have happened to Blaine.

"There is nothing to be worried about," Madeline assures him when she recognizes his concern.  "I was just thinking perhaps you and I could go for a ride."

"And Charlotte?"

"I think the two of us for now."  Madeline takes one of Kurt's hands in hers.  "So, what do you say?"

Kurt smiles.  "I would love to."

With two horses acquired from the stable, Kurt rides alongside Madeline.  When she comes to a stop in an open clearing several miles from the palace, he climbs off the horse and joins her.  "What are you doing?"  He ties the reins to the low-hanging branch of a tree.

"You shall see," is all Madeline says for the time being.

Kurt stands and watches as Madeline spreads out a blanket on the ground.

"Come," she takes one of Kurt's hands, "sit with me."

Kurt drops down and takes a seat in front of Madeline on the blanket.  "So, what reason have you brought me out here?"

A small grin graces Madeline's face.  "I shall show you how to suck cock."

Kurt leans back from Madeline at her words.

She laughs when she sees it.  "I told you, Kurt, I will not touch any part of you meant for Blaine."

"Then...How?"  A confused Kurt asks.

Madeline lifts a hand and wiggles her fingers.  "Now, for this to work, you must believe I'm Blaine.  So, close your eyes and think of him."

Kurt closes his eyes.  Nerves overtake him at not knowing what's going to happen.  But he trust Madeline not to hurt him in any way.

He thinks of Blaine.

"Run your tongue along your lips to wet them," Madeline tells him.

Kurt does as told.

"That's good."  Kurt feels something press to his lips.  It's soft and small.  He figures it must be one of Madeline's fingers.

"Part your lips a small amount."

Lips slightly parted, Madeline slowly presses two finger into his mouth.  Kurt feels them against his tongue.  It startles him at first.

"Use your tongue to feel my fingers.  Run it along the length of them.  Twirl it around the tips.  As you do so, picture my fingers are Blaine's cock."

Kurt opens his eyes and looks down at Madeline's fingers.  "That's quite a bit of picturing."

Madeline laughs, amused.  "Kurt, are you implying what I think you're implying?"

A blush stains Kurt's cheeks.

"I would ask you to elaborate, but I have a feeling you wouldn't tell me."

"And you would be right."

"Naughty boy," Madeline teases.  "Now, back to what we were doing."

Kurt closes his eyes and parts his lips once more.  This time he is not startled when Madeline pushes her fingers half-way into his mouth.  Remembering what she said, he pictures it's Blaine's cock in his mouth.  The thought sends a tingle of excitement through him.

"If you must, use one of your hands to hold what you can not put in your mouth," Madeline informs him.

It's with that in mind that he wraps a hand around Madeline's small wrist and holds it.  It provides him better stability and movement.

"Perfect.  Can you take them deeper, Kurt?"

Not even stopping to consider, Kurt sinks his mouth down Madeline's fingers even further.  He feels the tips of them barely brush the back of his throat.  A feeling of sickness hits him, but he fights through it.

"That's great, Kurt.  Blaine will love that you can take him so deep.  You probably will not be able to take all of him into your mouth the first few times.  But he will love this no matter."

Although he would like to take all of Blaine into his mouth, Kurt will be pleased with just this.  With pleasing him to begin with.

"That's it, Kurt," Madeline softly sighs.

Kurt opens his eyes enough to take in the sight of Madeline with her head tipped back and chest heaving.  Her lips are softly parted and she pants.  A look down, he sees her other hand up her dress between her legs.  It's unclear to him what she does.  But whatever it is, she seems to be enjoying it by the sounds of delight she releases.

After a few more moments, satisfied with what he has learned, Kurt pulls his mouth off Madeline's fingers.

"That was wonderful, Kurt."  Madeline presses a deep kiss to his wet lips.  It does nothing for him.  It reminds him of kisses from his mother or Ms. Scott.

Kurt sees the flush to Madeline's cheeks.  Her chest heaves as she lies back on the blanket.  There's a certain glow to her that wasn't there mere moments before.

"I must say I am jealous of Blaine," she says.  She lifts her skirt up to around her bare thighs.  "Your mouth is amazing."

The compliment makes Kurt blush.  He lies back with Madeline and looks up at the beautiful, clear sky.  As they lie there, a question, and an image, keeps flashing in Kurt's mind.

"Madeline?"

"Yes?"

He looks to her.  There's still a slight flush to her face.  "What were you doing while I had your fingers in my mouth?"

Madeline giggles at him.  But Kurt knows not at in a rude way.  "Forgive me.  I just forget you know so little about all this."  She turns to face Kurt, smile still on her lips.  "I was touching myself; pleasing myself because what you were doing felt so good."

The admission doesn't make Kurt angry or upset.  It actually intrigues him.  He finds himself wondering how a woman pleasing herself is different from a man doing the same thing.

He voices this thought to Madeline.

"Well, it's not as simple as you stroking your cock," she replies.

"How so?"

Madeline thinks the question over for a second.  For a moment Kurt thinks she's going to say she doesn't want to talk about it anymore.  That this has gone further than it should have.  But when she finally speaks, what she says shocks Kurt.

"Would you like to see what I have to understand?"

"What?"

"You can look if you wish to.  Blaine looked when we were younger.  He was curious to see what the boys were all crazy about," Madeline admits with a small giggle.  "I was more than happy to assist him."

The image of Blaine with his head looking up Madeline's dress makes Kurt laugh.  And just like him, he's curious.

Madeline gathers the bottom of her dress and lifts it up to her waist to reveal her thighs, which she parts.

A moment of doubt crosses Kurt.  Is this right?

"It's okay, Kurt.  Do not think too much about it.  You are curious, and I am happily helping you with that."

"Yes.  You are right."  What is so bad about seeing something that makes him curious?  It will only be one look.  It's not as if he will be doing more.

He dips his head down.

Madeline isn't wearing any undergarments or breeches to speak of.  All of her is exposed.  The flesh between her legs pink and wet.  The hair there short and curly.  It definitely is different from what he is accustomed to.

"Huh."  He lies back down.

"What?"

"I just...I don't understand how men could enjoy that."

Madeline laughs out loud.  "Some would say the same about you."

"How so?"

"A man who prefers the company of men to women.  They sometimes can't comprehend it."

"How could they not?  Cocks are spectacular."

"Yes, they are," Madeline agrees with a smile.  "Speaking of cocks: are you excited to suck Blaine's now?"

Kurt thinks about the idea of sucking Blaine's cock.  There's no longer the fear or worry he used to feel.  Now, he's excited at the idea.  "Yes."

"Will you suck his cock soon?"

Kurt gives a small nod of his head.

"How soon?"

A blush stains his cheeks.  "Tonight."

Madeline proudly beams.  "Wonderful.  You must tell me how it goes."

Kurt lets out a soft laugh.  "Yes."

"So, my future cocksucker," Kurt laughs at the name, "have you given much thought to what the king may say about your union with Blaine?"

Madeline bringing up the king's still unannounced decision has fear gripping Kurt.  "It terrifies me," he admits in a small voice.  "What if he denies it?  I'm not sure what I would do."

"I understand."  Madeline takes one of his hands and gives it a gentle squeeze.  "Even if he denies it, Blaine will still love you.  I'm sure he would see to your safety and make sure you are not forced away."

"He will.  He has said as much."  Kurt turns to lie on his back.  He gazes up at the clear, blue sky.  A small sigh leaves him.

"What's wrong?"

Kurt looks to Madeline.  "It should be nothing.  I understand he has his duties.  But lately..."

"Lately he has been extremely busy," Madeline finishes for him.

"Yes.  I feel silly for complaining.  But I miss being with him.  I miss our time together.  Even our nights are limited now."

"I'm sorry.  I guess that is what comes with being with someone who is royal."

"I guess."  Kurt sits up.  "We should head back before someone begins to wonder where we are."

"Yes.  We do not want them thinking things that are not true."

"No," Kurt agrees with a small laugh.

Later that night Kurt is impatient as he waits for Blaine's return.  He paces the bedroom while trying not to scare himself out of what he wants to do.

It's silly of him to be so nervous over something like this.  But he is.  The nerves have his stomach feeling as if he'll be sick.

This is nothing grande or important.  But as he paces the room back and forth, it feels as if it is.

The door being opened has Kurt coming to a stop and turning.  The sight of Blaine stepping into the room simultaneously eases his nerves and makes them worse.  But it also has his heart racing and want blooming in his belly.

It has been a few days since they have been together, and he can feel his desire and need flowing through his body thick like honey.

"You are wonderful to see after a day that seemed to never end," Blaine says after he walks over to him.

Kurt smiles.  He leans in for a fierce kiss.  "Are you tired?"  As he asks this, he draws a hand down Blaine's body and gently palms over his cock, feeling it grow hard.

Blaine lets out a groan.  "Not as I was."

A gasp is torn from Kurt when Blaine desperately kisses him and tears at his clothes.  It's not long before he finds himself lying naked on the bed with Blaine between his legs slowly rocking down against him.  The drag of their cocks together creating sparks of pleasure.  As much as he would love to do this until he reaches his release, it would only keep him back from doing what he wants.

"B-Blaine..."

Blaine kisses at his lips.  "Yes?"

"Ca-Can you stop."  His voice comes out slightly breathless.

Blaine stills and pushes up onto his arms.  He looks at Kurt with concern.  "Did I hurt you?  Is something wrong?"

"No."  Kurt smiles to show he is fine.  "I just...I want to..."

"What?"  Blaine tenderly cradles the side of Kurt's face.  "You can tell me, love."

"Turn to your back," he orders in a small, sweet voice.

Blaine smiles and does as told.

Kurt moves to straddle Blaine's legs. Instead of saying anything, he leans over and deeply kisses Blaine before slowly kissing a trail down his chest and stomach.  When he comes to a stop at Blaine's cock, his stomach tightens with nerves.

He's seen Blaine's cock plenty of times before this.  But seeing it now, seeing it this close, and knowing what he's about to do, makes it seem so much larger than any other times he's seen it.  That will not stop him, though.

"Kurt, what are yo-"  Blaine's words are cut off by the loud groan he releases when Kurt slowly drags his tongue along the underside of his cock.

The length of Blaine is hard against his tongue.  The skin soft and smooth.  It feels different against his tongue than in his hand.

Kurt looks up at Blaine.  "I wish to do this for you.  May I?"

Blaine reaches down and strokes a thumb over Kurt's flushed cheek.  "There is no need for you to ask."

That assurance is all Kurt needs to hear.  He draws in a breath and does his best to calm his nerves.

"Kurt?"

Kurt looks up at Blaine.

"You do not need to do this," he tells him in a assuring voice.

That is all Kurt needs to hear, to know Blaine isn't forcing this on him, to have him forgetting his worries and lowering his head.  He takes the tip of Blaine's cock between his lips.  He gives a small suck and passes his tongue over the top.  The taste that is on his tongue one that he does not entirely dislike.

The need for more has him taking more of Blaine into his mouth.  Perhaps it's his eagerness or excitement, but he ends up taking too much and pulls off when a strong feeling of sickness hits him.  He takes a few deep breaths to get through it.

"Slow, Kurt," Blaine says.

Slow.

The word repeats in his mind over and over as he wraps a hand around the base of Blaine's cock and slowly takes what he can into his mouth.

Blaine is big in his mouth; heavy on his tongue.  And he finds he enjoys the feeling.  Enjoys everything about how Blaine feels in his mouth.

Fingers thread through his hair.  "Your mouth is perfect," comes Blaine's voice thick with lust.

Pride blooms in Kurt at Blaine's words.

He gives a tentative suck, smiling when Blaine releases a groan.  A few times more he does that.  Then he remembers what Madeline told him to do and follows Blaine's cock with his tongue.

With every second that passes it becomes easier and easier to have Blaine's cock in his mouth, and to please him.  But he is still hesitant to do too much.  To make a fool of himself again.

Tongue running around the tip, licking away the drops gathered there, he takes his mouth off Blaine.  The kisses he slowly trails down along his cock draw soft moans from him.

"Please, Kurt," Blaine softly begs.

The sound of Blaine begging, voice needy and desperate, is one Kurt loves.  He loves knowing he can make his husband so unhinged for him.

Slowly taking him back into his mouth, Kurt starts off slow and works up to a steady rhythm of bobbing his head while sucking and stroking what of Blaine's cock he can't sink his mouth around.  As he does so, the sounds Blaine makes, the moans and gasps, go straight to his own cock.  And as much as he would like to reach down and palm himself for relief, he doesn't.  This is about Blaine right now.  Not him.

Fingers in his hair grasp tightly.  "Kurt, I..."  Blaine breathily trails off.

Kurt looks up and recognizes that Blaine is close to release.  Instead of pulling off, he decides to do as Blaine and let him release into his mouth.

When Blaine attempts to push him away, he replies by pushing his hands away and continuing his sucking.

"Fuck!"  Blaine groans.

Kurt softly hums around Blaine's cock.

The first splash to his tongue has him stilling his movements.  It's strange and weird as Blaine's release fills his mouth.  But he swallows as much as he can.  And when it becomes too much, he pulls off only to immediately be pulled into a deep kiss from Blaine.  The greedy way he licks into his mouth, sucks on his tongue, makes him moan and cock ache for attention.

"How?"  Blaine is a bit breathless as he asks that.

A pleased smile spreads across Kurt's face.  "Madeline," he replies.  "She was happy to show me how to do that for you."

A small, amused chuckle comes from Blaine.  "I should have known as much."  He leans in and kisses Kurt.

As Blaine kisses him a gasp escapes Kurt when he wraps a hand around his hard cock and slowly strokes.

"I want to make you feel good."

Unable to speak, all Kurt can do is eagerly give a nod of his head.

On his back moments later with Blaine kneeling between his bent legs easing an oiled finger in and out of him, a soft, desperate moan falls from Kurt's mouth.  "More."

A second finger joins the first.

"You are stunning like this."  As Blaine says this he draws the fingers of his other hand down Kurt's chest and stomach.

A small tremble wracks Kurt's body when Blaine takes his cock in hand and starts to stroke.

"Please..."  The word comes out desperate and filled with need.

Fingers leave him.  Kurt watches Blaine slick up his cock with the lavender scented oil.  That scent, one he will forever associate with being with Blaine in an intimate way, only makes him more desperate.

"Ready?"

Kurt gives a small nod of his head.

Blaine stays kneeling and pulls Kurt so his backside is resting on his strong thighs.

The desire and want that burns in Blaine's eyes as he stares at him has Kurt's heart racing as excitement thrums through him.  That look is enough to tell him this will not be like their other times together.  And he hopes it's not.

Knees pushed up to his chest, the head of Blaine's cock presses at his opening.  And when he pushes in the feeling of completeness he feels when with Blaine washes over him.

Kurt lets out a soft sigh when Blaine goes to his knees and sinks fully inside him.  Moments later, instead of moving, it's small, torturous rolls of Blaine's hips that he gets.  And it's not enough.

"Blaine, please..."  The words fall from his lips like a plea he needs answered.

"How?" is all Blaine says in a voice strained from holding back.

"Rough."

Fingers behind his knees grip tight and spread him wider open.  Legs are pushed further apart than they've ever been.  There's a slight pain.  But it is nothing for him to complain about.

It starts off slow.  Blaine just rocks in and out of him.  Pushes and pulls with short rolls of his hips.  As it's not enough for him, soon it is not enough for Blaine.  The movement of his hips become faster, rougher.

The desperation of both their movements shows the need and want they've both felt these past few days that was ignored.

Kurt never looks away from Blaine as he thrusts in and out of him.  He sees the look in his eyes that have gone dark with desire.  It's a look that has heat twisting in his belly.  A look that can only be described as hungry.

Blaine lets go of his legs and moves to lie on top of him.  He braces his arms on either side of his head.

Kurt moans and welcomes Blaine's tongue into his mouth when he kisses him.  He wraps his legs around Blaine's waist as he wraps his arms around his back.  Hands grasp at Blaine's back.  Fingers roughly press into skin.

A whimper escapes him when Blaine reaches down between their bodies and takes his straining cock in his hand.  He lifts his hips and pushes up into his hand.  After only a few strokes, Kurt is coating Blaine's fingers and his stomach with his release.  It rushes out of him fast and hard.  Pleasure seems to go through all of him.  It's as if he can feel it from the top of his head to his toes.

As pleasure passes through his body, he feels as Blaine buries himself deep inside him and releases.  The feeling of the warm stickiness coating his insides making him smile.

"Perhaps I should suck your cock more often if that is what I am to receive in return," Kurt says with a short laugh sometime later after his intense release that still has his body thrumming with pleasure.

Blaine chuckles.  "I would not object."

Kurt presses closer to Blaine.  "I know it's only been a few days, but I have missed you terribly in this way."

"I am sorry."  Blaine's voice comes out soft and apologetic.  "I never intended for that to happen."

"I understand you are busy, Blaine.  You have your duties, and that keeps you occupied."

"Yes.  But I should have seen you were lonely.  I should have known, because it was the same for me."

"What has kept you busy?"

"Nothing I wish to worry you about," Blaine replies in a soft voice.

After Blaine cleans them both, Kurt lets him curl into him from behind, and he peacefully falls asleep being held by him.

Eyes fluttering open the next morning, body still pleasantly sated from the night before, Kurt startles when he sits up in bed and finds Blaine standing at the fireplace, naked.  A quick look out the windows tells him it's past the time he is usually gone.

"Blaine?" he softly calls out.

Blaine turns.  His body silhouetted by the fire burning behind him.

Kurt drinks in the sight of his naked husband.  He takes in his strong shoulders and chest; his stomach that tapers off to his slim waist and hips; and the strong thighs he has.  He takes in the sight of his cock, hard and curving up to his belly.  A cock he wants to sink his mouth down around again.

"Is there something you wanted, Kurt?  Or do you just wish to stare?"  A grin spreads across Blaine's face as he places his hands on his hips.

Kurt forces his eyes up to Blaine's face.  "Why are you not gone?"

Blaine walks over and sits on the edge of the bed next to Kurt.  "I was thinking."

"Of?"  Kurt links his hand with one of Blaine's.

"Let's go away for a bit.  Just us two."

"Just us two?"

"Yes."

Kurt wants to be happy at the prospect of leaving to be alone with just Blaine.  But something stops him from feeling that.

"Did Madeline speak with you?"  It seems suspicious that he mentions to Madeline just the day before how he misses Blaine, and now he's offering to go away with him for a bit.

A knot forms in his stomach over feeling guilty.  One mention of missing him and Blaine is doing this.  He's taking him away from what he needs to be doing.

Kurt draws his knees up the slightest after he sits up.  "There's no need for you to do this just because I miss you," he tells Blaine, guilt starting to grow.

"You see, Kurt, I have missed you, too."  Blaine tenderly cups the side of Kurt's face.  "And Madeline telling me what you said made me so angry with myself.  You are the most important thing to me.  I want nothing but to make you happy."

Kurt covers Blaine's hand on his face with his own.  With his other he grabs at his wrist.  A happy smile gracing his face.  "Where will we go?"

"To the country."

Words have never sounded more beautiful and welcoming than those three in that moment.

"When?"

An excited smile spreads across Blaine's face.  "Today.  As soon as we can leave."

It takes several hours before they can leave for the country.  But once they do, a sense of freedom and happiness overtakes Kurt.

For the first time since he's come to Blaine's kingdom, it feels as if he will get to fully be himself without being judged for it.

The small manor, small in comparison to the palace, but still quite big, they arrive at is gorgeous amongst the trees and open fields.  But the best part is the quiet and peace when they walk in.  There's no hustle and bustle of hundreds of people like at the palace. The calm is a welcome feeling.

Kurt turns to Blaine and presses close to him.  "I love it."

Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt's waist.  "You have yet to see any of it."

"I'm here alone with you.  That's enough to make this place perfect."  Kurt kisses Blaine slow and languidly.

"Come," Blaine takes Kurt's hand, "I'll show you around."

The many rooms of the manor impress Kurt.  But it's two in particular that he cares for the most.  The small library where shelves of books sit and wait for him to read them.  A huge smile spread across his face at the sight of so many new books for him to indulge himself.

The second room was the kitchen area.  It was nothing extraordinary.  Just a simple kitchen with everything needed to serve the royal family.  But as he walked amongst the tables and shelves and the brick oven, it was a reminder of who he was, and what he loves to do.  Tears sprang to his eyes.  It was crazy.  But as he stood amongst what he knows, he realized for the first time since he left the prince's palace he could cook.  He could do for himself in a way he missed.

Now walking with Blaine around the grounds to see what there is, Kurt finds himself at peace in a way he hasn't felt in some time.

"How long will we stay?"  He comes to a stop just outside the small garden area teaming with herbs and vegetables.  He can feel his hands itching to get dirty and into them.

"Just a few days," Blaine replies.

As much as that upsets him, Kurt only has to remember that being alone with Blaine in this way is a treat.  They could still be at the palace and separated like they tend to be during the day.  So he will cherish what little time he has here with Blaine.

"I wish we could stay longer."  No longer able to stand it, Kurt opens the gate and steps into the garden to explore more closely.

Blaine follows him.  "I do, too.  But we must return for Cooper's wedding."

"Yes."  Kurt crouches down to a growth of rosemary and breaks off a twig of it.  He brings it to his nose and breaths in the deep earthy flavor.  He stands and looks to Blaine, who watches him with a smile.  "I do not know where to spend my time.  The garden and kitchen and library are all marvelous."

Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt's waist.  "I think you will manage."

"I will."  Kurt leans in and kisses Blaine.  Against his lips, he says, "Perhaps it's time you show me the bed chambers."

"I think you may be right."

* * *

 

The sky outside is still dark when Kurt opens his eyes the next morning.  With Blaine pressed close to him from behind, it takes a second for him to remember where they are.  The corners of his mouth turning up in a smile when he does.

As he lies there for a few moments, Blaine's arm draped over his side, the feel of his breath brushing over the back of his neck, it dawns on him that this is only one of a handful of times he's woken like this in the past few months since living with Blaine at the palace.  It was almost always just himself when he would wake.  Blaine would be gone; off busy doing his duties as a prince.  That's why lying here with him snuggled close behind him is so wonderful.

Although he would love to lie there with Blaine for the entire day, there is something more he wants at the moment.  Carefully pulling away from Blaine so as not to disturb him, and quietly dressing and leaving the room, Kurt feels a lightness in his heart as he steps into the kitchen downstairs.  He wastes little time in grabbing ingredients to start cooking something for Blaine and himself.

"Something smells delicious," comes Blaine's still sleepy voice.

Kurt turns to him and smiles at the sight of his husband.  Curls are wild mess from sleep, eyes still look tired but are bright with love and happiness as he looks at him.  It's a sight that he enjoys mainly because it's one he has never seen.  It's nice to see him so well rested.

"It's almost ready," he tells him.  "Are you hungry?"

"Yes."

After a filling breakfast, Kurt spends a few hours in the library before going out and getting lost in tending to the garden.  Dirt covers his hands and clothes.  But none of that matters because he is happy.  He is wonderfully happy in a way he hasn't been in some time.

"Kurt."

He looks up at Blaine saying his name.  "Yes?"

"You've been out here several hours.  Let's go to the lake."

The thought of swimming in the water sounds appealing.  "That sounds perfect."

Down at the small lake, stripped down to nothing, Kurt screams in surprise when Blaine lifts him up and jumps into the water holding him.  He comes up sputtering water but filled with joy.

"That was not very gentlemanly of you," he playfully teases Blaine.

Blaine just laughs.

They swim for some time.

"When I was younger, I used to sneak away all the time when we were here and come down here to swim.  Cooper would have to come and find me and take me back, much to my dismay."

Kurt smiles at the image of a young, upset Blaine being pulled away from the water.  "You must be overjoyed to know there will not be anyone dragging you away now."

Blaine swims close to Kurt.  "I am."  He grabs him and pulls him close.  "But I am more overjoyed to share this with you."

At Blaine's words, which make his heart jump, Kurt kisses Blaine.  The kiss, which starts off slow and sweet, quickly heats up.  Soon, he finds himself clinging to Blaine as he holds him and walks out of the water. A small moan leaves him when he's laid down on the warm grass.  Legs drop open when Blaine settles down between them.

"Want you," Blaine roughly breathes out.

"Take me," Kurt replies, need filling his voice.

He giggles when he sees Blaine produce a small vile of oil from a pocket of one of his clothing items.  Several minutes later a loud moan falls from his lips when Blaine pushes inside and starts to gently thrust into him.

The smell of the air and grass and dirt all around them as Blaine moves has Kurt thinking of before.  Before they were married, before they came here.  This moment has him back in that field.  Although haunted by the prince at the time, it seemed things were easier.  There was less judgement; less fear and worry.  Less doubt.

"I love you, Kurt."

Kurt feels that love in so many ways at that moment.  "I love you, too."  That is something he knows will never change no matter what should happen.

The days pass filled with happiness and love.  Their stay at the manor comes to end too quickly for Kurt.  But he knows they must return back to the palace for the wedding.

"When can we return?" he asks Blaine as they climb into the carriage.

"I do not know," Blaine replies with uncertainty.

"Perhaps soon.  I loved it here."

In truth, Kurt wishes they never had to leave.  He felt more at peace and content in his few days at the manor than he ever did at the palace.  He was happiest there.

"I know you did, love."

Kurt cuddles close to Blaine and accepts that they must go back no matter how much he wishes they didn't have to.

For several days after their return, the palace is hectic with getting everything ready for the upcoming wedding.  There seems to be more people than usual.  Which in turn draws more looks his way.  But he finds comfort in being with Madeline, and Charlotte when she can manage to get away for a few hours.

"I have been meaning to ask, how was the country?"  Madeline asks as they sit in the library several days later.

"Wonderful," Kurt tells her with a smile and a longing in his voice.  "I wish we had never left."

"I imagine so.  Being away from all this must have been a relief."

"It was.  There was nothing to worry about.  Only the two of us."

Madeline stands and walks over to a shelf.  She brushes her fingers over the spines of one row of books.  "I envy you, Kurt."

That confession catches Kurt by surprise.  "In what way?"

Madeline faces him, a sadness filling her eyes.  "You were able to marry for love.  You had no responsibilities that held you back from doing so.  I envy you because I will not get that.  I will marry whomever my father tells me to marry.  Unhappy and alone is how I will end up."

Kurt stands and walks over to Madeline.  He takes her hands in his. "Not alone, Madeline.  You will always have Blaine and I."

"Why can I not marry for love like Blaine and you?" she asks with a slightly trembling voice as tears fill her eyes.

Not knowing how to answer that without further upsetting Madeline, Kurt decides to hold her while she cries out her sadness.

It's in that moment he realizes how lucky he was to marry for love.  If things were different, if he were in Madeline's place, love would have been the last thing he would have been able to marry for.

It's also then he realizes what a risk Blaine took marrying him.  To marry for love and not duty is something not done with the royal families.  For him to break that chain for him has him falling more for his husband.

Later that night, it's with a tenderness and care that he shows his love and appreciation to Blaine for what he did for him.

* * *

 

The day of the wedding feels more as if they are readying for a battle.  People scramble around putting final touches to everything.  There is no calm.  No peace.  It is all chaos.

Kurt finds sanctuary in a room that contains a beautiful fortepiano.  There's no one but him.  He takes the opportunity of being alone to sit at the fortepiano and relish the calm away from the hectic.

The keys of the fortepiano are smooth under his fingers.  A note rings out in the room after he pushes one down.  The sound putting a small smile on his face.  It brings back a rush of memories of sitting with his mother and listening to her play.

"Do you play?"

Kurt turns at hearing Blaine's voice and finds him standing just inside the room.

"No."  He lets out a small laugh.  "My mother did.  Although, she taught me to play a song."

Blaine walks over and takes a seat next to Kurt on the bench.  "Would you play it for me?"

Kurt's reply is to place his fingers appropriately on the keys and play.

Even though it's been years since he played, the song comes back to him as if it was just yesterday he last played.

As the last chords of the song ring out, Kurt finds himself biting back tears.

It's only after he plays does he remember the pain that comes with playing that song.  Memories rush to the front of his mind of him being little and sitting on his mother's lap. Hands covering hers on the keys as she played the song the first time.

"That was beautiful, Kurt."  Blaine wipes at the tear that rolls down Kurt's cheek.

"He wrote it for her," Kurt confesses in a soft voice.

Confusion flits across Blaine's face. "I don't understand."

Kurt looks from Blaine back to the keys of the fortepiano.  He brushes his fingers over the smooth surface of a few.

"My mother would often tell me of the time she was in love.  When she was younger, a few years younger than I am now, she worked for a wealthy family.  Their eldest son was quickly taken with her.  And she with him.  She told me she never loved someone the way she loved him.  Except for me, of course."

"Of course."  Blaine smiles.

"They kept their love a secret."

"Was he your father?"

Kurt nods his head.  "My mother would always tell me I looked so much like him.  She said sometimes seeing me was like seeing him.  There was times she would look at me, and I could see her sadness.  I could see how she still greatly loved and missed him."

"What happened?"

"He married another.  And when my mother learned she was with child, she left.  She would have loved this greatly."  Kurt brushes his fingers over the keys of the pianoforte once more.  He looks to Blaine.  "She would have loved you."

"I do wish I could have met her."

"I wish that, too."  Kurt softly sighs into the kiss Blaine gives him.  "I love you."

"I love you, too."  Blaine gently cradles Kurt's face in his hands.  "You are the most amazing thing to happen to me.  I want you to know that marrying you was one of the happiest days of my life so far.  That I will love you until I draw my last breath.  You are my life now, Kurt.  The most important and cherished thing to me.  I could tell you I love you a thousand times a day, but it would never be enough to properly express what I feel so strongly for you."

Happiness soaks through Kurt as if he just jumped into a pool of water.  It pushes out the sadness he felt moments before.  The tears that gather in his eyes this time are of happiness and love.  He leans over and kisses Blaine.  It's a tender, languid kiss filled with their love for each other.

That night after the grand ceremony people dance and drink and eat to celebrate the recent marriage.  Music and happiness fills the palace and gardens as people enjoy themselves.

As exciting as it all is, Kurt finds it's a bit too much for him.  It's too many people.  Too much going on at once.

"I am glad our wedding was quiet.  I could not have handled all this," he tells Blaine.

Blaine smiles.  "I did not care.  I was just happy to marry you."

Kurt smiles into the kiss Blaine gives him.

"Would you care to dance with me?"

"I would love to."

On the dance floor, Kurt smiles and laughs as he moves with Blaine to the music.  He ignores all the people staring at them, and the words spoken about them hidden behind fans or whispered into ears.  They do not matter because he is happy.

"Let's go outside for a bit," Blaine says after they finish their dance.

Kurt lets Blaine take his hand and follows outside to the gardens.  The gardens are beautifully decorated.  The walkways are illuminated with hanging lanterns placed every few feet apart.  Beautiful flower displays sit all over.

It's so much for Kurt to take in that it almost overwhelms him.

"This is quiet extravagant," he says after resting his head on Blaine's shoulder as they walk along a gravel path in the gardens.

"Mother has waited some time for a union to occur.  She may have done more than what was necessary."

"I believe she did."  Kurt adds a small, short laugh after that.

Blaine laughs as well.

They walk in a comfortable silence for some time.  Kurt staying close to his husband the entire time.

After several minutes, Blaine finally speaks up.  "I am sorry," he says.

Kurt looks at him, confused.  "Whatever for?"

"For not giving you a wedding ceremony like Cooper and Charlotte had."

"Blaine," Kurt steps in front of Blaine and tenderly takes his face in his hands, "I did not need anything extravagant or grand like they had.  I only needed you.  Nothing else was of importance to me.  I would marry you a thousand times the same way again because it meant I had you."

Hidden behind tall hedges means Blaine is free to kiss him.  Which he does.

The kiss is soft but filled with need.  It's filled with everything they did not say.  Filled with promises and wants and happiness.

The gentle brush of Blaine's tongue over his lips has Kurt parting his mouth under his unasked question.  A soft moan leaving him when Blaine tentatively sweeps his tongue into his mouth.

No matter how much they kiss, it is something Kurt will never tire of.  He loves kissing his husband, and every kind of kiss he gets from him.  From the quick brush of lips to the slow, languid kisses that seem to draw out for hours.

Hands drops from Blaine's face to grab at his hips when he presses him back against the hedge.  Legs separate and Blaine stands between his thighs as he pushes into him.  The feel of his hard cock brushing against him distracts from the branches pressing into his back; from the leaves scratching at his skin.

Blaine gently nips at his lower lip.  "I would take you here if I could."

Kurt arches and moans.  The mere idea of Blaine taking him right here as he said sends a sharp thrill through him.  Truth is, it could happen.  They are hidden by the talk hedge.  They have yet to see another person walk their way.

The words take me sit heavy on his tongue, like a secret he wishes to share.  But he bites back from speaking them.  From potentially putting them in a situation that could end horribly if someone were to walk by and see them.

Although he holds the urge in to ask Blaine to fuck him, Kurt still wants to feel him.  To feel some part of him inside himself.

After turning them around so Blaine is back against the hedge, it's with a playful arch of his eyebrow that he goes down to his knees.

Since the first time he pleased Blaine with his mouth, he has done it at any chance he could when they are alone. There's a certain excitement he feels at knowing he can make Blaine feel so amazing with just his mouth.

It's with steady hands that he pulls down Blaine's trousers.  There's no longer any nerves at doing this.  And if he feels any now, feels the twist of worry in his belly, it's only at the thought of potentially being caught.

He wastes little time in slowly taking all of Blaine into his mouth after his cock springs free.  Pride burns in his belly when Blaine touches the deepest part of his mouth and no wave of sickness hits him.  It took a few attempts, but he finally did manage to reach this point.  And he knows that Blaine thoroughly enjoyed every attempt he took before he was finally able to take all of him without so much as problem.

Fingers thread through his hair and grasp when he begins to suck and swallow.

"Kurt..."  Blaine breathes out in a small voice filled with pleasure.

A look up and Kurt sees the arch of Blaine's neck as he tips his head back.  He sees his eyes closed and lips slightly parted as he pants.  It's a sight to take in.  To see the manifestation of the pleasure he gives Blaine in little moments like those.

With one hand on Blaine's naked thigh, Kurt uses his free one to grab at his heavy balls and gently massage them.  A loud moan reaches his ears and the hand grasping his hair tightens its hold.

The combination of his hand and mouth quickly pushes Blaine into his release.  It fills his mouth, and swallows it down.  It's almost in a greedily manner that he takes everything Blaine gives him.  It's not enough.  He wants more.  Wants every drop he can get.  There's one final, small spurt from Blaine that hits his tongue and has him moaning.

He nuzzles his face against Blaine's covered stomach after he pulls off him.  He takes a few moments to recover at the same time Blaine does.

When he stands, after helping Blaine pull his trousers back on, he smiles as he stares into eyes still glassed over with pleasure and happiness.

He's not at all surprised by the greedy, hungry kiss Blaine pulls him into.  His cock gives a twitch at the way Blaine licks into his mouth, sucks on his tongue.  And he happily goes when Blaine presses him against the hedge and drops to his knees.

As they walk up the steps to the palace to rejoin the party, Kurt can't keep the pleased smile off his face.  His body still tingles with pleasure.

When they walk into the ballroom, Madeline catches his gaze and gives him a knowing look with a small smile.

"I will return in a moment," Blaine whispers into his ear.

"I will wait for you."  Kurt welcomes the quick kiss Blaine gives him before walking away.

It's not long after Blaine leaves that Madeline is at his side.

"What did you two run off to do?" she inquires in a teasing, curious voice.

"Nothing," Kurt coyly replies.

Madeline arches an eyebrow.  "Keep your secrets, then."  She lets out a soft laugh to show she's not at all upset.  "Why not entertain me with a dance?"

Kurt holds out his hand in answer.

The entire dance, he laughs as Madeline talks about certain in attendance to the party.

A tap on his shoulder has him stilling and seeing Blaine standing behind him with a look of pure happiness on his face.  It brings about his own happiness to see that.

"Come," Blaine says and takes his hand.  "My father wishes to make an announcement."

The look of excitement and hopefulness on Madeline's face Kurt sees before he goes with Blaine has hope blooming in his belly at what the king's announcement could be.  He doesn't want to put too much hope on what he wishes it to be.  But he can't stop the way his heart races at the possibility.

Standing pressed close to Blaine's side next to Cooper and Charlotte, Kurt watches as the king gains the attention of everybody in front of him.  Hundreds of curious faces turn to them waiting to hear what the king has to say.

"People, I would like to thank you for joining us in this joyous occasion.  A union, even one as special as this, is always a beautiful thing."  The king turns and raises his glass of wine to his son and new daughter.  "Now, as we celebrate my son's marriage to his beautiful, new wife, I have another announcement to make.  I am happy and thrilled to announce," he looks to Blaine before looking back to the gathering of people who eagerly wait for him to continue, "I have given my blessing to my other son to marry Kurt."

The words do two things to Kurt.  They stop his heart and have his eyes stinging with unshed tears.

It has happened.  The king has given him his blessing.  Even though only a handful of people know they are already married, it feels wonderful to know their marriage can now be shared with everyone else.

Kurt is caught up in the racing of his heart that it takes a moment for him to realize Blaine has gone down on one knee in front of him.  Honey colored eyes look up at him with love and joy.

This is something Blaine did not do the first time.  When they married the first time, it was done in a hurry.  A quick decision to cement their love.  A bond to keep them together forever.

"Kurt," Blaine takes Kurt's right hand in both of his, "I love you in a way I never thought I would love another.  Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

The first tear falls as Kurt nods his head and says yes.  He repeats the word over and over until Blaine is taking his mouth in a kiss filled with so much love it feels as if consumes every part of him.

It's only after he breaks away from the kiss, happy and dizzy and ecstatic, does he hear the applause of the people gathered before them.  He looks out and smiles at the sight of most of the people happy for Blaine and him.  There are some faces that hold anger and frustration.  But he ignores them.  Ignores everything that isn't the love and happiness he feels.

The first person to congratulate him is Madeline.  She practically throws her tiny body at him.  He is quick to grab her and steady himself before they both fall backwards.

"I am so happy for you!" she excitedly says as she hugs him tightly.

"Thank you."

The next people to congratulate him are Cooper and Charlotte.

After many congratulations, Kurt goes over to the king.  "Your Majesty, may I have a word?"

"Sure."

Kurt takes a breath before he says what he came over to say.  "I wish to thank you.  For giving us this.  It means more than I will be ever to express."

"You're welcome."

"May I ask why you let this happen?  Why did you give your blessing?"

"Kurt," the king lets out a heavy sigh, "I misjudged you when we first met.  I saw a commoner who was in no way good for my boy.  You brought nothing to my kingdom in the way of wealth or power.  But I was wrong.  You gave me a son who turned into a man.  Before, he still acted like a child.  He did not care for any of it.  He ignored rules and obligations.  Did whatever pleased him."

"That does not sound like Blaine."  Kurt almost does not believe what the king says.  Because the Blaine he knows does none of those things.

"I see how he loves you.  How he has grown and changed.  I misjudged you, Kurt.  I hope you can forgive me for that.  I am truly sorry."  The king sounds sincere in his apology.  "That is why I am to let you marry my son.  Because you brought out the man in him."

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

"Unfortunately, you know that there will be no grand ceremony like the one today."

Kurt thought as much.  But when he thought about it, a grand ceremony was something he did not want.  Something private and intimate is all he needs.  "Yes.  I shall be happy with something small."

A hand coming to rest on his lower back has Kurt turning and smiling at Blaine standing there.

"Excuse me, Father," he says, "but I come to steal Kurt away."

"Do not let me stop you," the king says with a chuckle.

Kurt bows before walking away from Blaine.

"Do you want to go be alone?"  Blaine softly asks into his ear.

Kurt looks at him, want and need already burning in his belly.  "Yes," he heavily sighs.

In that moment, he needs Blaine in a way he's never known before.  He needs to be as close to him as possible.

The look the queen directs to him, one of disgust and anger, as he leaves the ballroom with Blaine does not go past him.  Kurt knows he could be upset that she is angry Blaine and he will officially be married.  That in the end, he won.  He got Blaine.  But he won't be.  He won't waste any energy he has being angry or upset that the queen will most likely go on not liking him.  He has Blaine and his love.  There is nothing that could ruin that.

* * *

 

"I did not expect her.  And yet..."

Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine and holds him close.

It is the day they are to be married.  And standing just inside the small church, they both happily welcomed the few people they invited to witness this special moment between them.

Cooper and Charlotte were the first to arrive.  Both looking happy and thrilled to be there.  Next was Madeline, who almost exhausted herself from excitement.  The next person to show was one they did not expect.  The sight of the king walking up to them left them both without words, and pleasantly surprised.

"Will you forgive her?"

Blaine lets out a breath.  "In time," he says.  He strokes a thumb over Kurt's cheek.  "I have a surprise for you."

Kurt excitedly smiles.  "You do?"

"Yes.  Come, I will show you."

With his hand in Blaine's, Kurt follows him to the back of the church.  They come to a stop in front of a door.

"Close your eyes."

Kurt does as told.  "Are you trying to frighten me?" he asks in a joking manner.

"No, love.  I promise."

Kurt hears as the door is opened.  He flinches the slightest when Blaine takes his hand and guides him into the room.  When he comes to a stop, Blaine's hand leaves him, and a few seconds later the sound of the door closing is heard.

"I hope you don't expect me to be calling you sir."

Eyes are thrown open the moment he hears that voice.  It's the same voice he has wanted to hear for months now.  Tears pool in his eyes when he sees who stands in front of him.

The sight of Ms. Scott, looking happy and as she did the day he last saw her, has Kurt crying with relief and happiness.  He goes over to her and hugs her so tightly it's as if he's afraid she'll suddenly fly off like a bird.

"Kurt, you have to let me go," Ms. Scott says with a small laugh several moments later.

Kurt shakes his head.  "I fear if I let you go that this will not be real; nothing but a dream."

Ms. Scott somehow manages to get out of Kurt's hold.  "It is not a dream."  She tenderly holds the side of his face.  "I am here."

"I don't...How?"

"That husband of yours is very convincing," an impressed Ms. Scott says.

With those words, Kurt turns to thank Blaine only to see he is gone from the room.  He turns back to Ms. Scott.  The question he wants to ask sits heavy on the tip of his tongue when he looks into her eyes.  He wants to speak the words, but finds he can't.

In the end, there is no need for him to.  Ms. Scott sees the question in his eyes.  The guilt on his face.

"It was not as bad as you may think," she says.  "Yes, he was angry.  He was angry for some time.  But he got over it extremely quickly when someone new caught his eye."

Kurt rolls his eyes.  "I am not surprised.  You really are good?"

"Yes.  Now, I think it is time for me to watch you marry."  Ms. Scott wipes the away the tear that rolls down Kurt's cheek with her thumb.  "You do not want to be late, do you?"

Kurt laughs and shakes his head as he says no.

"Good.  Let's go."

With the people they love watching on, in a small church in the countryside, Kurt marries Blaine.   Again.

* * *

 

"I worried you would not enjoy it," Blaine tells Kurt the next morning as he watches him play with the posy ring on his finger.

It was another surprise for Kurt.  To see Blaine pull the beautiful, gold posy ring out and place it around his finger, but not before showing him the inscription on the inside.  _Love me and leave me not._

Kurt turns in Blaine's arms to face him.  "I love it as much as I love you."

"And I love you."  Blaine leans in and kisses Kurt.

As they kiss, Kurt lets Blaine pull him on top of his body when he shifts to his back.  Hands grab at his backside and squeezes.

"I want to sink my cock into you," Blaine groans against his lips.

Kurt lifts his head.  "Was three times not enough?"

"I do not think I will ever have enough of you."

With those words, Kurt pours oil onto his hand and slicks up Blaine's cock before slowly sinking down on him.

No matter the many times they have done this since returning from getting married yesterday, it does not seem to be enough.  There still seems to be an underlying need that neither can get rid of.

After his release, Kurt collapses onto Blaine heavily breathing.  His entire body tingles and trembles with pleasure.

As he lies there facing Blaine after pulling off him, gazing into eyes he never tires of seeing, a peace and calm overtakes him.  It comes with knowing this is his life from now on.  He will have Blaine until he draws his last breath.

"Are you happy?"

"Yes."

Blaine's next question catches Kurt by surprise.  "Are you happy here?"

His silence is answer enough for Blaine.

"I am so sorry."  Blaine pulls Kurt close.

"No need to apologize.  You did nothing wrong."

"No.  But I should have known.  And I think I may have when I saw how happy you were at the manor in the country.  I had never seen you so at ease."

Kurt smiles at the mention of the manor.  "I was happiest there, yes.  But I understand that being with you means I have to be wherever you may be.  Although this place does not make me happy, I will gladly endure it for you."

Blaine strokes a thumb over Kurt's cheek.  "You are amazing."

Kurt turns his head and presses a kiss to Blaine's hand.  He sighs into the kiss Blaine gives him after he takes his mouth.

"What if I did not have to be this way," Blaine breathes out so quietly that at first Kurt is unsure if he heard him correctly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," Blaine pulls back to look at Kurt, "I discussed it with my parents and we can go live at the manor.  If you like."

Kurt is so stunned by Blaine's words that he sits up in shock.  It almost seems unreal.  Did Blaine just give him what he never even dreamed to think of?

"How?"

Blaine sits up.  "We came to an agreement."

The way Blaine says agreement, with a twist of his mouth, like it makes him sick to say it, has Kurt curious as to what he agreed to to get him this.

"What agreement?"

"That does not matter now.  The only thing that matters is if you want this or not."

Kurt wants to push on and find out about this agreement.  But he is too excited and happy at moving to the manor to focus on it at the moment.

"If I want this or not," he repeats, like it's a debate to even begin with.  "I could not ask for anything more."  He crashes his mouth to Blaine's in excitement and love.

The kiss leaves him slightly breathless when Blaine pulls away a few moments later.

"Also," Blaine grins, "Ms. Scott will be with us."

At times it seems crazy that this is his life.  That he is married to a prince.  That he will be happily living in a beautiful manor in the country.  That the woman he considers a second mother to him will be close by from now on.  But that does not mean he takes it for granted.  He cherishes everything that has been gifted to him.  Because they have been gifts.  Little tokens in his life he happily keeps safe and guarded.

"When do we leave?"

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I do have a third part planned. In that part you will find out what Blaine agreed to so he and Kurt could live at the manor house. When I post that, I do not know.
> 
> I hope you loved this story as much as I had fun writing it.


End file.
